Der Stolz kann einen brechen Teil 1
by Mastersound200
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE: Story wird fortgesetzt nach über 2 Jahren Pause... HPHG! Please Read & Review
1. Ein unerfreulicher Ferienauftakt

So hallo erst einmal. Ich hab jetzt keinen Bock sehr viel zu schreiben. Aber für alle kritischen Leser:1. Die Story ist NICHT Betagelesen.

2. Ich bin immer für Kritik offen. Mein Moto: Don't like it, don't read it. Aber vorerst schon mal danke fürs lesen. Und jetzt viel Spaß...

Der Stolz kann einen brechen Teil 1

1.Ein unerfreulicher Ferienauftakt

Harry Potter war wieder im Lingusterweg Nummer 4, der seit über 15 Jahren sein zuhause war. Er ist ein schlacksiger Junge mit schwarzen Harren und einer Blitznarbe an der Stirn, die er seinem Erfeind Lord Voldemord verdankte, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte. Seitdem lebte er bei seinen einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten, den Dursleys.

"Harry Potter", rief Tante Petunia, "wirst du dich jetzt endlich hier runter bewegen und das Frühstück zubereiten!"

Müde rollte sich der Junge aus dem Bett und zog die viel zu große Hose an, die früher einmal seinem fettleibigen Cousin Dudley gehört hatte. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen und als ob er die ganze Nacht durchgezecht hätte, denn er hatte noch bis spät über den Tod seines Paten Sirius Black nachgedacht.

"Ja, ich komme, Tante Petunia." brummte er.

Langsam wackelte er die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss runter und ging in die Küche, die wie immer so sauber war, dass man vom Boden hätte essen können. Seine Tante, sein Onkel und sein Cousin saßen schon am Tisch und warteten, dass er endlich runterkomme und das Essen macht. Sie behandelten ihn fast wie einen Sklaven und wenn er nicht augenblicklich spurte, wurde er so fest und oft geschlagen, dass er überall blaue Flecken und rote Striemen hatte. Mad Eye-Moody und verschiede Mitglieder des Phönixorden haben zwar am Anfang der Ferien mit den Dursleys gesprochen, dass diese ihn gut behandeln sollten. Seine Verwandten waren aber nur im ersten Moment eingeschüchtert. Und so erging es ihm in diesen Sommerferien noch schlechter als in den Letzten.

"Da bist du ja endlich, du Nichtsnutz. Jetzt steh hier nich so rum, sondern mach uns lieber etwas zu essen und danach machst du die Hausarbeit! Und wenn du auch nur deinen komischen Freunden von irgendetwas schreibst, dann wirst du nicht mehr leben.

Harry stellte sich an den Herd und briet Speck und Eier, die die Dursleys sofort verschlangen und mehr verlangten. Danach ging er in den Garten und pflückte trotz seiner Schmerzen in der rechten Schulter, wo ihn gestern sein Onkel die Treppe hinuntergestoßen hatte, Unkraut. Dafür brauchte er fast den ganzen Tag und er bekam erst am Abend etwas zu Essen. Er war seit Ferienbeginn um einiges dünner geworden, fast schon als hätte er Magersucht. Erschöpft und geschlaucht vom Tag ging er noch in den Park, um sich wenigstens etwas zu entspannen. Dort legte er sich auf eine Bank und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

Wenig später wachte er wieder auf. Es war schon Nacht und er hatte geglaubt Stimmen zu hören. Er setzte sich auf schaute herum, aber dort war nichts. Langsam wollte er sich wieder hinlegen, als er sie wieder hörte. Schnell sprang er auf und schaute sich wieder um. Die Stimmen kamen auf ihn zu. Sofort sprang er hinter den nächsten Busch und dann sah er zwei in langen Kapuzenumhängen gehüllte Personen, sie leise miteinander sprachen.

"Hast du das auch gehört?" fragte der etwas Kleinere. "Was?", antwortete der andere. "Da war irgendetwas."

Sie zogen beide zwei kurze Stöcke aus ihren Umhängen und sahen sich argwöhnisch um, es waren Zauberstäbe.

Da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen das waren Todesser. Die Schergen von Voldemord. Er wollte weglaufen, aber seine Beine reagierten nicht. Der Schock saß noch zu tief in den Gliedern, als dass er irgendetwas hätte tun können.

Langsam kamen sie zu dem Busch, hinter dem er sich versteckte. Er fing an zu zittern und er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu finden, doch der war nicht bei ihm. Er hatte ihn in seinem Zimmer vor lauter Müdigkeit vergessen.

Die beiden Todesser waren noch ungefähr drei Meter von seinem Versteck entfernt, als er seine Muskeln wieder spürte und ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken losstürmte. Er lief wie noch nie in seinem Leben, doch es half alles nicht, denn seine Flucht war vorbei, als einer der beiden "_Incarcerus_" rief. Harry fiel gefesselt auf den Boden und wand sich in den Stricken, die ihm tief ins Fleisch schnitten.

"Wen haben wir denn da? So nen dreckigen kleinen Muggel, der schon vor lauter Schiss anfängt zu stinken.", lachte der kleinere gehässig.

"Willst du ihn umbringen oder wollen wir nur ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben?" erwiderte der andere.

"Ach, lass uns doch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, dann wird es heute doch noch richtig lustig. _Mobilcorpus! Incarcerus!_" Sofort wurde er an einen Baum geschleudert und an diesem mit weiteren Stricken aus dem Zauberstab gefesselt.

"Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?" "Lass mich mal machen. _Diffindo!_"

Blaue Funken kamen aus dem Zauberstab, der auf seinen Bauch gerichtet ist. Es erschien sofort ein tiefer Schnitt in seinem Bauch und das Blut quoll daraus hervor. Der Junge schrie und wand sich vor lauter Schmerz in den Fesseln. Vom Schmerz geblendet nahm er nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, nur noch das hässliche Lachen der beiden Todesser. Dann rief der andere: "_Incendio_!" Ein kleiner Feuerball stob aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und traf ihn mitten im Gesicht. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften als der Schmerz explodierte. Er nahm kaum mehr etwas wahr, als auch noch der Schmerz in seiner Narbe explodierte. Die Todesser lachten immer heftiger.

"_Diffindo!" _Er machte sich schon auf den Schmerz bereit, aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen plumpste er wie ein Sack auf den Boden vor den beiden Todessern. Immer noch durch die ersten Seile gefesselt lag er auf der Erde und röchelte nur noch. Der Kleinere schrie plötzlich: _"Avada Ked...", _Während der Andere den Fluch ablenkte brüllte er: "DU HIRNVERBRANDTES ARSCHLOCH; DER LORD HAT DOCH GESAGT, DASS WIR NIEMANDEN TÖTEN SOLLEN!" Er zuckte zusammen als er angeschrien wurde und rief anstatt des Todelfluches: _"Crucio!"_ Harry, durch die Wucht des Cruciatus - Fluches getroffen war, flog über die gesamte Grünfläche bis er an einen Baum krachte und halb tot zusammenbrach. Man hörte es ganz fürchterlich knacksen als die meisten seiner Knochen brachen. Danach disapparierten die Todesser, der eine halb tot lachend, der andere jedoch mit leichten Tränen in den Augen.

Nach mehreren Stunden, die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, kam ein etwas älterer Herr mit seinem Hund in den Park, als plötzlich der Hund anfing wie wild zu kläffen und zu ziehen. Der Mann ließ die Leine los und der Hund rennte los. Er lief seinem Hund hinterher um ihn wieder einzufangen und wunderte sich schon, warum dieser auf einmal so wild geworden ist, als er an einem Baum gefesselt einen schwer verletzten Jungen, der mit tiefen Schnitten und schweren Verbrennungen überzogen war. Er schien ohnmächtig zu sein, denn sein Atem ging flach. Wie er das sah, beschleunigte er seine Schritte noch einmal, ließ sich neben dem Jungen auf den Boden fallen und stammelte: "W- Was ist hier los?" Er besah sich den Jungen genauer und als ihm eine blitzförmige Narbe an seiner Stirn auffiel flüsterte er leise: "Harry Potter"

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, beschwor eine Trage herauf und apparierte mit ihm in seine Wohnung. Sofort danach rief er seinen Freund, den Heiler Daniel McGregor, im Sankt Mungo Krankenhaus an. Als der in seinem Kamin erschien fragte verwundert: "Hallo Aberforth, was gibt es zu so früher Stunde?" "Ich hab einen Notfall, es ist der junge Potter, ich glaube er wurde in der Nacht angegriffen. Es ist wichtig. Und sag niemandem etwas davon, noch nicht einmal meinem Bruder." "Ist in Ordnung, ich hole nur schnell meine Sachen und dann komme ich." Schon war aus dem Kamin verschwunden. Nach drei Minuten kniete er neben Harry, sprach einige Analysezauber und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. "Den hat es schwer erwischt. Ich muss ihn mitnehmen, er kann ja auf meiner Station genesen. Aber jetzt dazu, was ich was ich herausgefunden hab. Er hat einen Schädelbasisbruch, beide Arme und Beine gebrochen und schwere Brand und Schnittverletzungen. Das alles kann ich heilen, aber seine Seele nicht, das muss ein Vertrauter von Harry sein. Ich bringe ihn aber jetzt erst einmal in mein Büro." "Ist gut, halt mich auf dem Laufendem und sag vor allem Albus nichts davon!" "Tschüss, bis nachher"

Daniel apparierte mit dem Sechzehnjährigen in sein Zimmer, heilte seine Knochen, Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen, bis jemand an seine Tür klopft. Es war Mad Eye "Meine Detektoren haben angeschlagen, dass heute Nacht ein Angriff stattgefunden hat, ich war leider im Dienst." "Hallo erst einmal Mad Eye. So wie aussieht gab es wirklich einen Angriff. Es war der Potter-Junge, ihn hat es wirklich schwer erwischt. Er liegt in meinem Büro." Das Holzbein Moodys klapperte in den Raum und er knurrte etwas unverständliches. Harry schnappte nach Luft und schlug die Augen auf.

"Wo bin ich?" stammelte er leise.

"Du bist in Sankt Mungo Krankenhaus. Du wurdest angegriffen und schwer verletzt." antwortete Daniel

"Was ist passiert? Ich erinnere mich nur noch an unendliche Qualen und dann Leere."

"Du wurdest von Dumbledore gefunden, er hat dich in seine Wohnung gebracht, mich gerufen und ich hab dich dann in mein Büro gebracht. Ich bin übrigens Daniel McGregor aus dem Clan der McGregors, dein Vater war auch einer von uns, also bist es du auch."

Nun humpelte Mad Eye vor und brummt: "Hallo Potter, was hab ich dir beigebracht? IMMER SCHÖN WACHSAM! Was ist eigentlich passiert?"

"Mensch Mad Eye, du kannst doch jetzt den Jungen nicht so anpöbeln!"

Es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bevor alle Informationen zu dem verwirrten und vernebelten Harry durchgedrungen sind, als dann plötzlich die Wut in ihm hoch kochte und er sich ruckartig aufsetzte: "Ich wurde von Professor Dumbledore gefunden? Das war das letzte was ich wollte, dem alten Schleimsack noch nen Grund zu geben, dass er mir noch mehr Schutz gibt. Was macht eigentlich Moody hier, sollte er nicht bei der Arbeit sein?"

"NaNa, das war aber nicht sehr nett. Aber nein, du wurdest von seinem Bruder gerettet und Albus weiß noch nichts davon." Moody sagte nichts, er stand nur da und sah Harry mit Sorgenfalten im Gesicht an.

"Und es soll auch niemand erfahren, ich werd schon damit fertig werden und ich glaub, ich wurde von zwei Todessern angegriffen, aber sie haben mich anscheinend nicht erkannt." Und so schilderte er den Beiden den Angriff und er ließ nichts aus. Er war froh, dass er mit jemandem darüber sprechen konnte, obwohl es wehtat darüber nachzudenken. Nach viel erzählen und langen Pausen zwischen manchen Sätzen stöhnte er leise unter seinen Schmerzen auf, fragte aber dennoch: "Wann kann ich wieder nach Hause, denn ich muss jetzt viel nachdenken."

"Wenn du möchtest gleich, aber ich möchte dich noch einmal untersuchen und dir ein paar Heiltränke geben, dass du nicht so viel Schmerzen erleiden musst." erwidert Daniel nicht besonders begeistert, aber er wollte den Potter-Jungen nicht aufhalten, also versuchte er gar nicht ihn umzustimmen und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Ruhig lies er die Prozedur über sich ergehen und wurde per Flohpulver dann zurück zu Aberforth, der ihn überschwänglich begrüßte: "Hallo Mr. Potter, ich bin Albus Dumbledors Bruder Aberforth." "Freut mich sie kennen zulernen." Harry musterte den Mann eingehend und stellte fest, dass Aberforth wie Albus aussieht nur ohne Bart und ohne die Halbmondförmige Brille. Aberforth berichtete ihm noch wie er ihn gefunden hat, meinte falls Harry je irgendein Problem hätte, solle er zu ihm kommen und danach brachte er Harry wieder mit einem überschwänglichen Abschied zurück zu den Durselys.

Dort angekommen klingelte er und wurde sofort von einem hochroten Vernon begrüßt: "WO WARST DU, DU KLEINES STÜCK SCHEISSE! WIR WARTEN HIER ALLE AUF DAS FRÜHSTÜCK UND DU VERGNÜGST DCIH IRGENDWO!" Wut kocht in Harry auf: "DANN MACHT DOCH MAL EUREN SCHEISS SELBER!" Doch ehe der vor Zorn brodelnde Vernon etwas antworten konnte, kam eine Eule mit einem Brief angeflattert. Sie flog auf den Jungen zu, dieser nahm ihr das Pergament ab und faltete es auf:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

aufgrund der derzeitigen Lage, wurde das Gebot für Zauberei Minderjähriger ab der 4. Jahrgangsstufe aufgehoben.

Hochachtungsvoll

Susan Bones

Langsam ließ er den Brief sinken, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sagte mit ruhiger Stimme zu seinem Onkel: "Wenn du mir irgendetwas tust, dann wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh. Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

"Du willst mir drohen, ich weiß genau, dass du außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern darfst." "Dieses Gebot wurde gerade aufgehoben." Und mit diesen Worten warf er ihm beim Vorbeigehen den Brief hin.

Langsam ging er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hoch, ließ sich aufs bett fallen und schlief ein.

_Die beiden Todesser waren noch ungefähr drei Meter von seinem Versteck entfernt, als er seine Muskeln wieder spürte und ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken losstürmte. Er lief wie noch nie in seinem Leben, doch es half alles nicht, denn seine Flucht war vorbei, als einer der beiden "Incarcerus" rief. Harry fiel gefesselt auf den Boden und wand sich in den Stricken, die ihm tief ins Fleisch schnitten._

"_Wen haben wir denn da? So nen dreckigen kleinen Muggel, der schon vor lauter Schiss anfängt zu stinken.", lachte der kleinere gehässig._

"_Willst du ihn umbringen oder wollen wir nur ein bisschen Spaß mit ihm haben?" erwiderte der andere._

"_Ach, lass uns doch noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, dann wird es heute doch noch richtig lustig. Mobilcorpus! Incarcerus!" Sofort wurde er an einen Baum geschleudert und an diesem mit weiteren Stricken aus dem Zauberstab gefesselt._

"_Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihm?" "Lass mich mal machen. Diffindo!"_

_Blaue Funken kamen aus dem Zauberstab, der auf seinen Bauch gerichtet ist. Es erschien sofort ein tiefer Schnitt in seinem Bauch und das Blut quoll daraus hervor. Der Junge schrie und wand sich vor lauter Schmerz in den Fesseln. Vom Schmerz geblendet nahm er nichts mehr um sich herum wahr, nur noch das hässliche Lachen der beiden Todesser. Dann rief der andere: "Incendio!" Ein kleiner Feuerball stob aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und traf ihn mitten im Gesicht. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften als der Schmerz explodierte. Er nahm kaum mehr etwas wahr, als auch noch der Schmerz in seiner Narbe explodierte. Die Todesser lachten immer heftiger._

"_Diffindo!" Er machte sich schon auf den Schmerz bereit, aber er kam nicht. Stattdessen plumpste er wie ein Sack auf den Boden vor den beiden Todessern. Immer noch durch die ersten Seile gefesselt lag er auf der Erde und röchelte nur noch. Der Kleinere schrie plötzlich: "Avada Ked...", Während der Andere den Fluch ablenkte brüllte er: "DU HIRNVERBRANDTES ARSCHLOCH; DER LORD HAT DOCH GESAGT, DASS WIR NIEMANDEN TÖTEN SOLLEN!" Er zuckte zusammen als er angeschrien wurde und rief anstatt des Todesfluches: "Crucio!"_

Er schreckte schweißgebadet aus dem Traum hoch. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Langsam kam er wieder zu sich, setzte sich seine Brille auf und wollte schon aufstehen, als durch das immer noch offene Fenster Hedwig reinflog. Sie ließ ihm auf sein Bett einen Brief fallen. Er war von Hermine.

Unsicher, ob er ihn öffnen soll, nahm er den Umschlag, öffnete ihn und las langsam, denn das ganze Pergament war irgendwie durchnässt, es sah aus, als ob sie beim Schreiben des Briefes geweint hatte.

Hallo Harry,

ich wurde von Viktor entführt und er meinte, dass er durch mich an dich kommen will. Ich konnte entkommen und meine Eltern und ich wir sind jetzt für den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts.

Ich bin noch richtig konsterniert von diesem Erlebnis und bitte sag niemandem etwas, auch nicht Ron, weil Dumbledore will eigentlich nicht, dass es irgendjemand erfährt. Aber ich musste es jemandem schreiben, da ich sonst noch daran zerbreche. Bitte schreib mir nicht zurück.

Ich hoffe es geht dir gut.

In Liebe

Hermine

Langsam ließ er den Brief sinken und dachte: #_das ist alles meine Schuld, die sind alle nur hinter mir her und meine Freunde müssen drunter leiden, das kann nicht so weiter gehen. Und warum hat sie mir den Brief geschrieben? Er klingt irgendwie unbeteiligt. Ich hau ab hier. Das Testament von Sirius hab ich ja schon.#_

So war der Entschluss gefallen. Er packte seinen Koffer, verkleinerte ihn und verließ das Haus, nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass er nichts vergessen hat.


	2. Vom Fahrenden Ritter zum Grimmauldplatz

Disclaimer: alles gehört nich mir, außer den von mir erfundenen Personen

Das ist nicht die betagelesene Version. Und wer die neuen Kap. aus erster Hand haben will, soll mir schreiben.

Vom fahrenden Ritter bis zum Grimmauldplatz

Langsam, ganz langsam ging er den Lingusterweg hinunter. Jetzt brachen alle Ereignisse der letzten Wochen über ihm zusammen, er sackte auf den Boden, zog seine Knie an die Brust und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Ihm liefen stumme Tränen über die Wangen, während er sich von neuem die Schuld am Tod Sirius' gab und jetzt kam auch noch die Tatsache dazu, dass Hermine entführt worden war. Wütend richtete er sich auf und schrie in die Nacht hinaus: "UND DAS ALLES WEGEN MIR; ICH MAG NICHT MEHR" Er brach fast zusammen, denn der schmerzlindernde Trank verlor allmählich seine Wirkung.

Vorsichtig rappelte er sich wieder nach oben, sah die Straße auf und ab, ob die Luft rein sei und hob seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später rumpelte der fahrende Ritter heran.

"Herzlich Willkommen im fahrenden Ritter. Du kommst mir aber reichlich bekannt vor. Ah, du bist Harry Potter!" Sagte Stan Shunpike, der in der Tür des Busses steht. "Also heute war ich's noch, ich möchte so schnell wie möglich in den tropfenden Kessel." antwortete Harry genervt, denn er wollte so schnell wie möglich weg, weil Dumbledore womöglich schon wusste, dass er nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten ist.

"Immer mit der Ruhe kleiner, also das macht dann 11 Sickel." Er gab Stan das Geld und stieg ein. Der Bus beschleunigte mit einem Ruck, wobei das ganze Innenleben nach hinten mitsamt Harry geschleudert wurde. Vorsichtig rappelte er sich auf und setzte sich wieder in den Sessel. Mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit (Film: Mell Brooks: Spaceball) rumpelte der Bus über die Landstraße in Richtung London.

Nach wenigen Minuten rollte er vor dem Tropfendem Kessel. Froh, dass er endlich dort war, ging er in den Pub. "Hallo Tom, wie geht's?" "Mir gehts gut und selbst?" "Auch gut." Mit diesen Worten ging er durch die Backsteinmauer, die er vorher mit dem Zauberstab berührt hatte, in die Winkelgasse. Da es fast Mitternacht war, war in der Gasse nichts los. Er ging schnurstracks auf die Zaubererbank zu, die immer geöffnet hatte.

Als er die Bank betrat wurde er von einem mürrischen Kobold begrüßt: "So spät noch unterwegs, Junger Mann?" "Ja, ich bin wegen der Angelegenheit von Sirius Black hier. Ich bin Harry Potter, sein Alleinerbe." begann er ohne Umschweife. "Natürlich, wir waren so frei und haben alles in ihr Verlies transferiert." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging der Kobold durch die Tür, hinter der die Wagen für die Fahrt zu den Verliesen liegen und forderte Harry auf, einzusteigen. Ein kurzer Augenblick später waren sie vor seinem Verlies. Nachdem es aufgesperrt worden war, betrat er es und wäre beinahe wieder rückwärts raus gegangen, weil er noch nie so ein volles Verlies gesehen hatte.

Er ging in dem Gewölbe herum und fand ein paar persönliche Dinge von Sirius. Dort lagen in einem Regal Diamanten, Saphire, Opale und eine kleine Anhäufung von Ringen und Halsketten. Daneben lag ein Pergament, worauf steht:

_Cedrics Hollow vermag nur der zu finden,_

_der entweder ein Potter oder ein vertrauter von diesem ist._

_Derjenige muss nur sagen: Zauberstab, weise mir den Weg._

_Und er wird in die richtige Richtung zeigen._

Er nahm noch einige Pergamente mit. Mit einem Beutel voll Gold verlies er die Bank und kehrte zum Tropfendem Kessel zurück, wo er sich ein ein Zimmer für die Nacht bestellte. In seinem Zimmer legte er sich ohne auszuziehen auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Als der nächste Tag anbrach, stand er verschlafen auf und ging sofort nach dem frühstück zu Florish und Blotts, wo er sich ein paar Bücher über Nekromantik, Elementarmagie, Transformation, Kampftaktiken, Apparieren, Zauberstablose Magie, Flüche und Gegenflüche kaufte. Danach begab er sich zu Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, was kann ich für sie tun?" Fragte Ollivander. "Hallo, ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab" "Ist ihr Alter etwa kaputt?" "Nein, das nicht, ich benötige aber trotzdem noch einen." "Ich verstehe. Ich hätte da noch einen ganz speziellen." Er verschwand hinter seinen Regalen, kam kurze Zeit später wieder mit einer edel verzierten Schatulle wieder. "Diese Schatulle kann nur der öffnen, der dessen Zauberstab würdig ist." erklärte er Harry, während er ihm die Schatulle überreichte. Kaum hatte er sie in der Hand, sprang sie mit einem ´Plopp auf und gab einen Zauberstab frei. Ehrfüchtig nahm er ihn und es gab einen kurzen Schlag in seinem Zauberstabarm, gefolgt von einem stechenden Schmerz. Erschrocken wollte er den Zauberstab loslassen, aber es ging nicht, denn er verschmolz langsam mit seinem Unterarm.

"WAS IST DA VERDAMMT NOCH MAL LOS?" schrie der Junge voller Panik. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber der Stab hat sich mit Ihnen verbunden, verblüffend." erwiderte Ollivanders verdutzt, "führen sie mal einen Zauber aus!" Harry wollte seinen Zauberstab herausnehmen, wurde aber von dem alten Mann davon abgehalten: "Sie brauchen doch jetzt keinen mehr, sie sind doch praktisch einer." _"Wingardium Leviosa" _Sofort flog alles in dem Raum, was nicht Niet und Nagelfest war. Langsam erhellte sich die Mine des 15-jährigen. "Das ist ja voll cool, ich brauche niemals mehr einen Zauberstab. Aus was besteht er eigentlich?" frohlockte er. "12 Zoll, Hickoryholz, das Härteste, was es gibt und einer sehr mächtigen Verbindung aus dem Haar eines goldenen Greifen und einer gewöhnlichen Rabenfeder. Jetzt fragen sie sich bestimmt, was es mit der Rabenfeder auf sich hat, oder? In Verbindung mit einem Haar eines goldenen Greifen entwickelt die Feder eine heilende Wirkung auf alles was sie berührt. Ganz ohne Zauberspruch. Und das Haar macht in Verbindung mit dieser jeden Spruch um mindestens das Dreifache so stark und wenn es dann noch ein mächtiger Zauber ist, dann ist das Resultat noch mal um das zweifache so stark. Die Herstellung dieses Zauberstabes hat über 50 Jahre gedauert und er ist über 500 Jahre alt." "Oh Mann, wenn das so ein mächtiger Zauberstab ist, dann ist er doch sicher teuer, oder? Aber ich kann ihn ja jetzt wohl schlecht wieder entfernen." "Das stimmt allerdings. Für sie mach ich einen Vorzugspreis von sagen wir... 1500 Galleonen" "Puh, dann ist ja mein ganzes Geld weg, aber ok." Er gab dem Mann das Geld und wollte sich schon umdrehen zum Gehen, als er noch fragte: "Sie haben doch einmal erwähnt, dass der Zauberstab sich seinen Besitzer aussucht, aber wie geht das eigentlich?" "Das weiß man nicht so genau, es ist aber von einigen fällen bekannt, dass der Inhalt des Stabes mit ihrer Animagusform übereinstimmen." "Ähm, ja danke vielmals für ihre Zeit und Auf Wiedersehen." sagte er in Gedanken bei dem Gesagten des Mannes. Er drehte sich um und ging aus dem Laden. Das Tschüs hörte er gar nicht mehr. _#Wenn das stimmt, dann frage ich mich, welche Animagusform ich haben werde. Weil rein theoretisch hätte ich drei zur Auswahl#._

Immer noch in Gedanken ging er die Winkelgasse entlang, entschied sich dann noch neue Roben zu kaufen. Daraufhin ging er zu Madam Malkin Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit und kaufte sich sechs neue Roben mit Selbstreinigungszauber.

Wieder im Tropfendem bestellte er sich erst einmal etwas zu Essen und betrachtete die ganzen Hexen und Zauberer bei ihren allmorgendlichen Einkäufen.

Bis dann plötzlich einige Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen rein kamen und sich Feuerwhiskey bestellten, der Pub lehrte sich augenblicklich. "Verdammt, die scheinen mich in letzter Zeit wirklich zu verfolgen." Vorsichtig schlich er zur Treppe und nahm die ersten beiden Stufen, als einer beiden ihn bemerkte. "Hey, du da, wo willst du hin?" erschrocken hetzte er die Treppe hoch, schloss die Tür und kramte seinen Besen und den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer. Er schrumpfte den Koffer und stopfte ihn zu seinen Einkäufen. Schon hörte er schwere Schritte die Treppe herauftrampeln. Schnell setzte er sich auf seinen Besen und öffnete mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Fenster. Zur gleichen Zeit flog mit einem Krachen die Tür hinter ihm auf. _"Preme" _rief die Gestalt und Harry flog zurück immer noch seinen Besen umklammernd. Der zweite Todesser kam nun auch, stieß den einen leicht an und dieser verriss seinen Zauberstab, so dass der Junge nicht gegen die Wand, sondern mit einem leichten Schrei aus dem offenen Fenster flog.

Seinen Besen weiter festhaltend kam ihm alles vor wie in Zeitlupe. Er verdankte seinen Quidditchreflexen, dass er nicht auf die Straße aufschlug, sondern sich noch auf den Besen rettete. Er sah nur noch alles verschwommen. "SCHEISSE, DAS WAR POTTER. ER HAT SEINE BRILLE VERLOREN. ICH HÄTTE IHN GEHABT, WENN DU TOLLPATSCH MICH NICHT GESTOSSEN HÄTTEST." schrie der Kleinere den Größen an.

In der Luft schwebend zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang an und flog in Richtung Grimmauldplatz 12. Er wusste noch ungefähr wo der Platz ist, fand ihn aber erst nach sehr langem Suchen. Es war fast schon 17 Uhr als er endlich landete. Er drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um zu sehen, ob niemand anwesend war. Dann wendete er sich dem Zwischenraum zwischen Nummer 11 und 13 zu und dachte fest an die Worte 'Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12'. Sofort blies sich ein heruntergekommenes Haus auf und drängte die Nachbarhäuser zur Seite. Er ging auf die Haustür zu und öffnete sie langsam, doch Innen erwartete ihn nicht die altbekannte dunkle Atmosphäre, sondern ein sauberer, weiß gestrichener Raum. Und sogar die Porträts waren verschwunden. Er ging richtig euphorisch in die Küche und sag sofort zwei Briefe, die auf dem Küchentisch lagen. Auf dem ersten Umschlag stand:

_Nur zu lesen von Harry Potter_

Und auf dem Zweiten

_Für den Erben des Hauses Black_

Erst als er die Schrift las, bemerkte, dass er sie eigentlich gar nicht ohne Brille lesen dürfte können. Verblüfft machte er den Ersten Brief auf:

_Hallo Harry,_

_wenn du diesen Brief hier liest, weile ich nicht mehr unter euch. Mache dich bitte nicht verantwortlich für das, was mir zugestoßen ist, denn es war nicht sinnlos. Oder lass meinen Tod zumindest nicht sinnlos sein. Ich weiß nicht, was man in einem Abschiedsbrief schreibt, denn ich musste es noch nie machen, aber ich kann dir ohne Umschweife, dass wir alle stolz auf dich sind._

Langsam bahnten sich die Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen. Er las den Brief mit verschwommenem Blick weiter.

_Da du der Erbe bist, kannst nur du den an den Erben adressierten Brief öffnen. Dort steht alles drinnen, was du über den Grimmauldplatz wissen musst. Das Haus verriegelt sich automatisch nach meinem Tod für die, die nicht der Erbe sind. Du musst zuerst wieder alle freigeben, denen du erlaubst in das haus zu kommen. Des weiteren ist Dumbledore nicht mehr der Geheimniswahrer, sondern du._

_Das war's. Behalte mich in guter Erinnerung._

_Lebe wohl_

_Sirius_

Sein T-shirt war ganz nass von den Tränen, als er den zweiten Brief nahm und öffnete.

_Sehr geehrter Erbe,_

_dieser Brief wird von dem Haus eigenen Zauber verwaltet und enthält alle Informationen, die Sie für die Verwaltung des Hauses benötigen._

#_Dieser Brief könnte auch eine Anrufbeantworteransage in einem Muggelbüro sein# _dachte er sich.

_Hier die grundlegende Bedienung:_

_Um jemanden für das Ein- und Ausgehen zu autorisieren halten sie den Zauberstab auf diese Person und sagen 'mane'._

_Für mehrere Personen zugleich: 'manete'_

_Um ihn nur für ein einmaliges Betreten des Hauses zu autorisieren, halten sie den Zauberstab auf die Person und sagen 'intra'._

_Für mehrere Personen zugleich: 'intrate'_

_Um die magische Alarmanlage zu aktivieren, sagen sie 'tutor'_

_Um die Verteidigungsanlage zu aktivieren, sagen sie 'defende'_

_Die genaue Bedienung entnehmen sie bitte dem Handbuch._

Verblüfft sagte er _"tutor"_ und _"defende". _Sofort erschallten zwei laute Sirenen und vor ihm erschien in der Luft die Nachricht:

_Alarmanlage aktiv_

_Verteidigungsanlage aktiv_

Danke an alle meine Reviewer und auch allen Schwarzleser, aber für auch ist da so ein komischer Button 'Go' da unten. Also schön klicken.

Alles Gute bis zum nächsten Kap.

Harry und Hermine


	3. Training, Training und noch mal Training

Disclaimer: alles gehört nich mir, außer den von mir erfundenen Personen

Das ist nicht die betagelesene Version. Und wer die neuen Kap. aus erster Hand haben will, soll mir schreiben.

Training, Training und noch mal Training

Harry stand auf und begann mit der Besichtigung des Hauses. Im Erdgeschoss gab es einen großen Raum, in der immer die Sitzungen des Phönixordens stattgefunden haben, die Küche und einem großen Raum, der ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war. Er ging auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und blieb verblüfft im Rahmen stehen. In dem Zimmer waren Schwerter, Dolche, Äxte, Armbrüste und alle möglichen Muggelwaffen. Der Raum bemerkte den Erben und fing sofort mit einer Stimme an zu erklären, was dieser Raum für Waffen enthält und wie man die Kampfsimulation einschaltet.

_"Hallo, in diesem Raum befinden sich alle Arten von Schwertern, die mit Magie verstärkt wurden. Einige Muggelschusswaffen, die ein Magazin haben, das sich von selbst nachfüllt, Antifluchschutz, damit sie nicht verzaubert werden können und die Patronen bestehen aus Silber. Die Trainingssimulation aktivieren sie durch Gedanken. Denken sie an die Szenerie und sagen dann das Level, auf dem die Gegner sein sollen. Daraufhin bestimmen sie die Flüche, die verwendet werden sollen. Dieser Raum ist nur für den Erben oder dessen Vertraute zugänglich." _

Die Stimme verstummte und er sah sich in dem Raum um. In einer Ecke war eine Schalttafel, worauf steht:

_Dieser Raum besitzt die Eigenschaft, sie mit allen vorhandenen Waffen vertraut zu machen, dazu müssen sie die Fertigkeitsstufe einstellen und je höher die Stufe, desto länger werden sie in einen Dauerschlaf fallen._

_1. Stufe: Grundlagen und Bedienung: 2 Tage_

_2. Stufe: Grundlegende Kampftechniken: 2 Tage_

_3. Stufe: Spezielle Kampftechniken und Kniffe: 1 Tag_

_Bonusstufe: Karate-, Kung-Fu-, Aikido- und Judotechniken bis zum 5. Dan: 2 Tage_

_Es muss die Vorhergehende Stufe absolviert werden, um die nächste zu machen._

_Wenn sie sofort Stufe 3 wählen, werden sie 5 Tage schlafen._

_Während dieser Phase wird ihre Ausdauer gestärkt, ihre Muskulatur gekräftigt und ihre Schnelligkeit erhöht. Um dieses Programm auszuführen müssen sie sich zuvor einem Psychotest unterziehen._

_#Das wär nicht schlecht, es ist immer besser mehr zu können und dann seinen Feind überraschen#_

Er drückte auf die Taste 'Psychotest' und sofort ging von der Schalttafel ein Strahl aus, der ihn durchfuhr. Es fühle sich an, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer kaltem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Ein paar Sekunden erschien die Meldung "Training sehr zu empfehlen" Er entschied sich dafür das Training sofort zu machen, da er nichts anderes vorhatte. Er stellte Stufe drei plus Bonusstufe ein und drückte 'Bestätigen'. Die Stimme ertönte wieder:

_"Beginn der 1. Einheit in 60 Sekunden. Bitte machen sie es sich bequem."_

Er zog seine Robe aus, legte sie auf die Bodenmatte und ließ sich darauf nieder.

_#Hermine ich werde dich rächen#_

_"...5...4...3...2...1"_

_Er fiel auf der Stelle in einen tiefen Zauberschlaf._

**Einblick in den Anfang des "Traumes"**

Er fiel tief, sehr tief. Dann schlug er auf. Er befand sich in einer Landschaft mit weiten Grashügeln und auf einem der Hügel stand eine Person. Sie drehte sich zu Harry um. Es war ein alter Mann, der eine mächtige Aura besaß.

"Hallo, ich werde dich trainieren."

"Hallo."

Mit diesen Worten fing das Training an.

**Ende des Einblicks**

So trainierte er in Gedanken drei lange Jahre, während in Echt nur sieben Tage vergingen. Man konnte zusehen, wie seine Ausstrahlung sich zum Positiven veränderte, seine Muskeln wuchsen und sein Gesicht markanter wurde.

_#Oh Mann, das war was. Du stinkst ja wie ne Herde Iltisse. Erst einmal eine Dusche#_

Somit ging er in den ersten Stock und duschte ausgiebig. Danach schlurfte er in sein ehemaliges Zimmer, wo noch frische Kleidung ist. Als er das Zimmer betrat sah er sich im Spiegel und schreckte sofort wieder zurück.

"Was zum Teufel ist mir passiert?" schrie er fast. Er strich sich über seinen Dreitagebart und langsam erhellte sich seine Mine. Er war um drei Jahre gealtert. Sein Magen knurrte vor lauter Hunger und er entschied sich dafür etwas zu essen. In der Küche lagen zwei Briefe auf dem Tisch. Einer war von Ron und zwei von Hogwarts:

_Hallo Harry,_

_mir is total langweilig. Wie geht's dir. Und hast du schon mal was von Hermine gehört? Tut mir Leid, aber mir fällt nicht mehr ein, was ich schreiben soll._

_Gruß_

_Ron_

Der zweite war von Dumbledore:

_Hallo Harry,_

_kehre bitte zu den Dursleys zurück. Und Hermine wurde von Krum entführt und wir haben sie noch nicht gefunden. Setzte dich bitte umgehend mit mir in Verbindung_

_Gruß Dumbledore_

Harry sprang auf und lief sofort zum Kamin, warf Flohpulver hinein und rief. "Albus Dumbledore" Sofort erschien der Direktor im Kamin.

"Ja, sie wünschen?" Konnte das wirklich sein, er hatte Harry nicht erkannt. "Erkennen sie mich nicht?" "Nein ich kenne sie nicht, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass sie mir sehr bekannt vorkommen." "Ich bin Harry Potter" Er kam sich blöd vor, wie er da so im Kamin kniet und seinem Schulleiter seinen Namen sagt. "Harry? Was ist denn bitteschön mit dir passiert?" "Ich war anfangs auch so verblüfft wie sie. ich bin um drei Jahre gealtert." Dumbledore war normalerweise nicht aus der Fassung zu bekommen, aber jetzt musste er darum kämpfen. "Das sehe ich. Also wo bist du gewesen und warum bist du abgehauen?" "Ich war im Grimmauldplatz 12 und mir wurde es bei den Dursleys zu viel. Aber das ist jetzt alles unwichtig. Was ist mit Hermine. Sie hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass sie entführt wurde, aber in Hogwarts ist." "Nein, leider nicht. und ich weiß auch nicht wo sie ist." Sein Gesicht wirkte nun alt und müde. "Ich komme nach Hogwarts per Flohpulver und dann können wir uns darüber unterhalten, was wir machen können." "Ok, ich erwarte dich in 10 Minuten in meinem Büro." Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Harry ging in den Trainingsraum und schnallte sich ein Katana auf den Rücken, nahm sich zwei Dessert Eagles und holte seinen Feuerblitz aus dem Zimmer. Er ging wieder zum Kamin, warf das Flohpulver hinein und stieg hinein. "Dumbledores Büro" Er wirbelte von Kamin zu Kamin, bis er aus dem vom Professor herausstolperte.

"Hallo Harry, bitte setz dich" begrüßte er den Jungen. Harry ging auf den ihm zugewiesenen Platz. "Das mit Hermine tut mir Leid, aber wir versuchen alles um sie zu finden..." Langsam rollten die Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, er dachte an vergangene Tage zurück, als Hermine und er bei der vorletzten Aufgabe auf der Suche nach dem Stein der Weisen waren, als im zweiten Jahr Hermine versteinert im Krankenflügel lag, als sie im dritten Jahr Sirius retteten, als sie ihm im vierten Jahr beistand und letztes Jahr als sie von dem Fluch getroffen wurde und jetzt war sie wegen ihm entführt worden. Es zog ihm das Herz zusammen, denn er hatte sie immer schon geliebt, hatte aber nie den Mut es ihr zu sagen, denn er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn zurückweist. Er wünschte sich jetzt einfach, dass er bei ihr wäre.

"Harry, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Der 'Go'-Button freut sich.

DAS WAR DAS 3. KAPITEL

Harry und Hermine


	4. Eingesperrt und Flucht

Eingesperrt und Flucht

Diese Worte waren die letzten, die er hörte, bevor er ein Ziehen unter dem Bauchnabel spürte, einem ähnlichen Gefühl wie bei dem Reisen mit einem Portschlüssel, aber etwas war anders. Es drückte ihm die Brust zusammen und als er glaubte er könne nicht mehr atmen, lag er auch schon auf einem Steinboden. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab und sah sich um. Er war in einer kleinen Zelle aus Stein gelandet und in der Ecke hing ein Mädchen mit Eisenketten an den Handgelenken an der Wand. Es hatte rostbraune Haare, die ihr verklebt übers Gesicht hingen. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert.

"Mine" wisperte er.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Ihre einst so leuchtenden Augen waren erloschen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, denn in der Zelle war es kalt. Die von ihm angestaute Wut auf Dumbledore, Voldemort und auf diejenigen, die solch grausame Dinge tun können. Er stand auf und ging langsam auf seine Freundin zu, die sofort ängstlich zusammenzuckte, sobald er sich ihr näherte. Der Junge löste die Ketten von ihr, sie brach auf der Stelle zusammen und kurz bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug fing er sie auf. Plötzlich hörte man lautes Gepolter durch die Zellentür dringen: "Verdammt, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?" Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und es trat ein junger Mann, um die 20, herein. Harry erkannte ihn als Viktor Krum.

"Ah Harry Potter, der Gewinner des Trimagischen Turniers. Was für eine Ehre. Bist wohl hier um deine kleine Schlampe zu retten, oder?" sagte Viktor in einem Ton, den Harry von Snape kannte.

"Halt dein Maul Krum, was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht Hermine zu entführen. Dafür mach ich dich zu Hackfleisch." presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Huhu, Potty will mir drohen, ich krieg richtig Angst. Ach und was ich mir gedacht hab, als ich das Schlammblut entführt habe, das geht dich eigentlich gar nichts an. Aber die Kleine ist es nicht wert sich über sie Gedanken zu machen. Sie war die beste Möglichkeit an dich ranzukommen."

Das war zu viel für Harry, er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und zeigte auf Viktor. Er hatte so viel Hass aufgestaut, dass ihm der Spruch wie selbstverständlich über die Lippen ging. _"Crucio" _Sein Gegenüber fiel laut schreiend auf dem Boden und zuckte vor Schmerz immer wieder zusammen. Erschrocken zog der Junge seinen Zauberstab zurück als er realisierte, dass er gerade einen der Unverzeihlichen angewandt hat. Aber seine Wut war noch nicht abgeflaut und so griff er nach seinem Schwert, enthauptete den Quidditchspieler und fügte im gleichen Schwung einem weiteren Todesser, der von dem Lärm angelockt worden ist eine tiefe Schnittwunde quer über den Bauch zu. Dieser brach keuchend zusammen und blieb dort liegen. Harry Potter drehte sich um und ging zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen zurück, das er vorhin losgelassen hatte und lud es auf seine Arme. Wie in Trance ging er durch die Gänge und kam nach scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit in eine große Halle. Diese war spärlich eingerichtet, es gab ein paar Schränke und einen Tisch, an dem weitere 10 Todesser saßen. _#Oh Mann, warum muss mir das immer passieren?# _Vorsichtig legte er Hermine auf den Boden und lehnte sie mit dem Kopf an die Wand. In dem Moment wachte sie auf:

"H...Harry, bist du das?" flüsterte sie. "Ja, ich bin es. Es wird alles gut." "Es... es tut mir Leid." wisperte sie. "Schhhh. Es muss dir nichts Leid tun." Er nahm das Mädchen beschützend in die Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. _#Was würde ich jetzt alles geben, wenn Hermine in Sicherheit wäre#_ Mit diesem Gedanken war sie auf einmal verschwunden. "Mine, wo bist du hin?" fragte er verdutzt auf den leeren Platz vor ihm starrend. _#Mhm, so bin ich doch auch hierher gekommen? Hoffentlich ist sie in Sicherheit#_ Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er hatte die Todesser total vergessen.

"Hey du da!" rief einer der vermummten Gestalten. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren schoss Harry Flüche in den Raum. _"Stupor, Stupor, Stupor" _Er traf zwei Schwarzmäntel mit den Flüchen. Sofort eröffneten die restlichen Todesser das Feuer und feuerten mit allem was sie kannten. Darunter Crutiatus, Avada Kedavra und Stupor. Zwei Schneideflüche trafen den Jungen, während er durch die Halle rannte. "Bleib verdammt noch mal stehen! Schockt ihn doch mal einer, wir sind 8:1. Das wird doch wohl noch zu schaffen sein." rief einer der Vermummten. Harry rannte durch die Halle in die nächste Tür und blieb abrupt stehen, denn er war geradewegs in eine Kammer gelaufen. Dort befanden sich mehrere Besen und mehrere Gerätschaften, die er nicht kannte. In der Decke des Raumes befand sich eine Luke. Er schnappte sich ohne zu zögern einen Besen, flog in mehreren Spiralen hoch zur Dachluke und versuchte sie zu öffnen. _"Alohomora" _und die Luke sprang auf. Unten spurtete der erste Todesser in die Kammer. "Er flieht auf einem Besen. Nott, Avery ihr bleibt hier, der Rest nimmt sich Besen und kommt mit mir."

Der Junge flog gerade aus dem Raum und wurde von sengender Hitze begrüßt. Um ihn herum war nur lauter Sand und eine Straße führte zu Hermines Gefängnis. _#Heilige Scheiße! Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Wahrscheinlich irgendwo in einer Wüste, so wie's hier aussieht. Naja vielleicht ergibt sich ja etwas, wenn ich der Straße folge.# _Gedacht, getan. Aber hinter ihm waren jetzt fünf Schwarzmäntel mit Besen her, also lehnte er sich auf seinen Besen. Seine Verfolger folgten seinem Beispiel und holten langsam aber sicher auf. Von Panik ergriffen fiel ihm wieder ein Zauber ein, der angeblich seinen Besen schneller machen soll. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zeigte auf seinen Besen. _"Superbe Aliter" _Sobald er das gesagt hatte spürte er einen kleinen Ruck durch sein Fluggefährt gehen und tatsächlich, der Besen beschleunigte. Die Dunkelmänner fielen immer schneller zurück und Harrys Besen wird immer noch schneller. Langsam wallte wieder die altbekannte Panik in ihm auf.

to be continued...

**So das war die nächste Runde. Ein bisschen kurz, ich weiß.**

**So in dem gleichen Atemzug auch noch herzlichen Dank an alle meine Reviewer und an alle Schwarzleser.**

**Aber liebe Schwarzleser, bitte reviewt doch mal.**

**Und auch an den Rest: Der kleine, süße lila Knopf, wo 'GO' draufsteht ist für alle zum Drücken und Reviewen da.**

**Das nächste Kap komm warscheinlich in einer Woche (Voraussage für alle Ungeduldigen unter euch. ich will ja keine Namen nennen Andy...hüstel) Hat alles der Heilige Geist hingeschrieben. Ich war's nicht.**

**Ich bin schlecht, ich weiß...**

**thx for reading**

**Harry und Hermine**


	5. Eine unerwartete Begegnung

**Hallo, meine Schreibblockade ist überwunden und ich hoffe, dass es auch so bleibt. Vielen Dank für die Reviews. **

**Und hier ist das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

Eine unerwartete Begegnung

Die Landschaft flog nur so an ihm vorbei, während er immer schneller wurde. Langsam kam die Silhouette einer großen Stadt auf ihn zu. Die Schweißperlen, die sich auf seiner Stirn ausbreiten wollten, kamen erst gar nicht so weit, denn der Wind blies sie sofort weg. Von Panik ergriffen riss er den Besen herum, um nicht mitten in die Häuser zu fliegen, weil er nicht wusste wie lang er noch benötigte um zu Stadtgrenze zu gelangen. Die Fliehkräfte waren in der Kurve so hoch, dass er von seinem Fluggefährt geschleudert wurde.

Dumbledore starrte ungläubig auf den leeren Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches. Dort war vor Kurzem noch Harry Potter gesessen.

_#Wo ist er hin? Er kann doch hier nicht einfach so verschwinden. Apparieren geht doch hier nicht. Und wohin könnte er verschwunden sein? Eine Möglichkeit gibt es#_

Mit vielen ungeklärten Fragen und einer Idee wie er die Lösungen dazu bekommt ging er in seine Bibliothek. Dort suchte er zwischen den Regalreihen bis er das gefunden hat, was er gesucht hatte. Er zog ein Buch mit dem Titel "Alternative Fortbewegungsmethoden" heraus und schlug es auf. im Inhaltsverzeichnis fand er den Eintrag "Teleportieren auf Seite 78".

_Das Teleportieren gehört zu den am wenigsten verbreiteten Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten. Beim Teleportieren wird das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum außer Kraft gesetzt und der Betreffende teleportiert alles, was er berührt. Er kann rein theoretisch auch in der Zeit reisen, was bis jetzt aber noch niemand geschafft hat. Es auch nicht überliefert wie das Teleportieren geht. Bis jetzt ist nur ein Zauberer bekannt, der dies beherrschte: Merlin._

Dumbledore schlug das Buch zu und setzte sich zu einem Cognac in seinen Cinchsessel.

_#Mhm, wenn der Junge das kann, dann ist er für mich im Kampf gegen Voldemort noch nützlicher. Aber ich darf ihn nicht alleine im Grimmauldplatz lassen. Was er dort wohl die letzte Woche getan hat? Er schien drei Jahre älter zu sein.#_

Gedankenverloren nahm er einen Schluck zu sich, als Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Griffindor, in das Schulleiterzimmer gestürmt kam:

"Albus, Hermine Granger ist gerade in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht. Sieh ist Gott sei Dank nur leicht verletzt und es geht ihr gut.", verdutzt blieb sie stehen," Sag mal, wo ist Harry hin?"

Dumbledore schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch:"Was ist los? Was ist passiert, Minerva?"

"Miss Granger ist wieder hier, aber wo ist Harry?"

"Fragen wir doch das Mädchen, sie wird es wissen."

"Aber...!" Wollte McGonagall sagen.

"Kein Aber! Komm, wir müssen Miss Granger fragen, was passiert ist."

Der Direktor war wieder so gefasst wie immer und stürzte vor der Griffindorhauslehrerin aus dem Büro in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Er war dreißig Meter weit geschleudert worden und er wäre wahrscheinlich gegen einen Baum geprallt, wenn ihn nicht seine erst kürzlich antrainierten Reflexe gerettet hätten. Indem er sich zusammenrollte flog er haarscharf an der Fichte vorbei und blieb mit mehreren gebrochenen Knochen reglos liegen. Vor seinen Augen liefen die Szenen der vergangen Stunden ab.

Dumbledores Büro...die Zelle, in der Hermine verletzt angekettet war...die Folterung...der Schwertstreich...das Verschwinden seiner besten Freundin...der Kampf...die Flucht und jetzt lag er hier schwer verletzt im nirgendwo.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er den Crutiatusfluch benutzt hatte und getötet hatte, fing er an zu zittern. Tränen bahnten ihren Weg und sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft bevor er in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

_Er träumte von einer grünen, weiten Wiesen auf der drei Tiere standen. Ein königlicher Greif, ein Rabe und ein Phönix. Er ging vorsichtig auf die Drei zu und diese drehten sich zu ihm um:_

_"Hallo Harry, wir sind deine Animagusgestalten." fing der Greif sofort an. _

_"Was, man kann doch nur eine Transfigurationsform haben und warum träum ich überhaupt von euch?" entgegnete ein verblüffter Harry._

_"Es gab auch früher schon Zauberer mit mehreren Formen, aber du bist der Erste mir mehr als Zweien. Und später kommt noch ein vierter Animagus dazu, denn dann bist du stark genug. Wir sind gekommen um dir bei deinem schwierigen Weg zu helfen. Aber wir können dir nur Tipps geben. Den Rest und wie alles funktioniert musst du selbst herausbekommen."_

_"Aha, aber warum taucht ihr gerade jetzt auf?"_

_"Weil du, als du heute das Geschehene verarbeitet hast, eine neue Bewusstseinsebene erreicht hast. Du kannst jetzt zum Beispiel Okklumentik und Legilimens ohne Probleme anwenden. Doch wie du das bewerkstelligst ist deine Sache. Jetzt wirst du dich sicher fragen, ob du dich schon in uns verwandeln kannst."_

_Der Junge nickte nur völlig perplex den Greifen an, der sofort weiter sprach:_

_"Also, du wirst es zu gegebener Zeit können, aber erst in den Raben, weil er der Schwächste ist, dann in mich oder den Phönix, denn wir sind gleich stark sind und du zuerst zu dem wirst, den du in dem Moment brauchst oder welcher zu dem Zeitpunkt am Besten zu dir passt. Und zuletzt in deine letzte Gestalt, da diese die Stärkste ist. Ach und bevor wir nun gehen muss ich dir noch eines sagen. Deine Eltern und Sirius sind sehr stolz auf dich, denn sie sind immer bei dir."_

_"Wo...Woher weißt du das?"_

_"Das, erkläre ich dir ein anderes Mal. Aber nun müssen wir uns verabschieden. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen."_

_"Wartet" flüsterte der Junge seinen Animagi zu, während er seine Hand ausreckte, in der Hoffnung sie doch noch aufhalten zu können. Doch als er seine Hand schloss waren sie schon verschwunden. Vor ihm war nur noch eine weiße Wand. Er sank auf die Knie und lies seinen Arm kraftlos sinken._

**So liebe Leute, das war das nächste Kapitel. Ich weiß, ein bisschen kurz. Schreibt mir doch ein paar Reviews und schreibt mir, wie ihr das mit der neuen Form findet, oder soll ich wieder alles im Block schreiben?**

**So wie gesagt: Alle schön den lila Knopf drücken und ihr wisst ja. Viele Reviews beschleunigen das Schreiben.**

**Thx**

**Harry und Hermine**(Muss ich auch mal ändern, denn ich bin ja nur eine Person)


	6. Eine weitere Überraschung

**So, wer es noch nicht bemerkt hat und das nehme ich jetzt mal an, dass das die meisten sein werden, der sollte erst einmal das 5. Kapitel lesen. Dafür gab es keine Updatemeldung per E-Mail, weil ich die Authors Note durch das Kapitel ersetzt habe.**

**Und was natürlich immer gilt: ReviewsTreibstoff zum Weiterschreiben.**

**Und nun viel Spaß damit.**

Eine weitere Überraschung

Als die Professoren im Krankenflügel ankamen lag Hermine auf ihrem Bett und schlief tief und fest. Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester, kam auf die Beiden zugelaufen, denn sie wusste schon, dass wenn der Schulleiter persönlich kam, die Patienten keine Ruhe bekommen.

"Poppy, was ist denn mit dir los? Und warum stellst du dich vor mich hin? Ich muss mit Mrs. Granger sprechen." Albus wollte die Schwester mir dem Arm auf die Seite schieben, damit er durchkommen würde. Diese jedoch blieb wie der Fels in der Brandung stehen und funkelte den Mann wütend an.

"Albus, immer wenn du in den Krankenflügel kommst, dann bekommen die Leute hier keine Ruhe, die sie dringend brauchen. Und das werde ich nicht mehr dulden.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester.

"Aber, aber Poppy, das ist immer noch meine Schule."

"Ja, gut du kannst zu ihr, aber sie braucht dringend Ruhe." resignierte sie.

Albus Dumbledore trat mit Minerva McGonaggal im Schlepptau an das Bett heran, in dem Hermine lag. Mit einem vom Direktor gemurmelten _"Enervate"_ hob das Mädchen zaghaft ihre Augenlider.

"Wo...wo bin ich?", murmelte sie unsicher.

"Sie sind auf Hogwarts und in Sicherheit.", entgegnete die Verwandlungslehrerin.

Langsam dämmerten ihr die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Woche.

"Hermine, was ist geschehen?", fragte der Schulleiter. Aus dessen Gesicht war jegliche Freundlichkeit der Neugier und Ungeduld gewichen. Das machte die beste Freundin Harry Potters stutzig.

_#Was ist denn mit dem los? So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise hätte er erst gefragt, wie es mir geht und nicht zuerst, was passiert ist.#_

Zögerlich begann sie zu berichten: "Wir, also meine Eltern und ich, die mich vom Hogwarts Express abgeholt hatten, waren auf dem Weg nach Hause. Als wir dann zuhause waren ging ich in mein Zimmer und meine Eltern wollten das Essen zubereiten.", sie stutzte und ihre Augen wurden vor Furcht aufgerissen; "Was ist mit ihnen geschehen?", fragte sie hysterisch.

"Die sind auf Hogwarts Ms. Granger und es geht ihnen gut. Der Phönixorden ist sofort eingetroffen." erwiderte Albus Dumbledore.

Erleichtert sank sie in ihre Kissen zurück und begann mit ihrer Erzählung fortzufahren: "Als ich dann in meinem Zimmer ankam, stand dort Viktor und meinte er wolle mich mal wieder sehen und danach wachte ich angekettet in einer kleinen Zelle wieder auf. ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort war bis Harry kam und mich rausholte.", sie lies den Schwertstreich und den Cruciatus absichtlich aus, denn das würde sie niemandem verraten, bevor es Harry nicht verdaut hatte und außerdem könnte er für den Einsatz dieses Fluches nach Askaban kommen. Und was sie als letztes wollte, dass ihr Freund dort hin kam, "Sie haben mir nichts getan, weil sie Harry wollten und ich glaube den haben sie jetzt auch, denn ich glaubte zu sehen, wie gut und gerne zehn Todesser in diesem Raum waren.", es fiel ihr sichtlich immer schwerer ruhig zu bleiben. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und lief wie in Zeitlupe ihre Wangen runter. Dumbledore war immer bleicher bei ihrer Geschichte geworden, aber er wusste, dass sie ihm noch etwas verheimlichte. Er beließ es dabei, denn jetzt musste er erst einmal Harry finden, aber er wusste genau, dass er nicht in Gefangenschaft ist. Er wollte es nur Hermine glauben lassen, damit sie ihm in ihrer Angst um ihn irgendetwas Wichtiges erzählen könnte.

Harry lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt auf dem Boden. Seine Augenlider flatterten leicht, als er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen seine Augen öffnete und auffuhr. Verwundert sah er sich um, er war wieder in seinem Haus in der Küche und seine Verletzungen waren wie weggeblasen. Sie waren einfach nicht mehr da. Verwirrt stand er auf und sein Blick blieb an dem magischen Kalender an der Wand hängen. Es war der 7.August 1996. Er war über eineinhalb Wochen geschlafen. Wieder und wieder drehte der Schwarzhaarige sich im Kreis und sah auf dem Küchentisch mehrere Briefe und Päckchen.

Das meiste waren Geburtstagsgeschenke, die ihn derzeitig nicht viel interessierten, denn er hatte in dem kleinen Haufen Briefe mehrere Umschläge erspäht, denen er nun seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Der erste hatte das altbekannte Hogwartssiegel und war schwerer als die Briefe von seiner Schule der vergangen Jahre. Folgendes stand darin:

_Mr. Potter,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihrer Ausbildung als Auror nichts mehr im Weg steht, wie Sie der beigefügten Liste ihrer ZAG-Ergebnisse entnehmen können._

_Desweiteren möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Sie der neue Quidditschkapitän sind und dies auch die Pflichten eines Vertrauensschülers mit sich. Sie werden sich jetzt sicher fragen, warum Vertrauensschülerpflichten. Die Schulleitung hat beschlossen, dass es aus Sicherheitstechnischen Gründen notwendig ist, eine weitere Vertrauensperson in jedem Haus auszuwählen._

_Zuletzt möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass der Hogwarts Express erst am 15.September am Bahnhof Kings Cross auf Gleis 9 3/4 abfährt._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_PS: Von mir und Albus alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

Er nahm das zweite Pergament mit seinen Prüfungsergebnissen aus dem Umschlag.

_ZAG-Ergebnisse:_

_Astronomie: Annehmbar_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Zauberkunst: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Ohnegleichen_

_Wahrsagen: Mies_

_Kräuterkunde: Erwartungen übertroffen_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: Schrecklich_

_Zaubertränke: Ohnegleichen_

_Verwandlung: Erwartungen übertroffen_

Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und nahm sofort den Brief mit dem Siegel einer Galeone zur Hand. Er war von Gringotts.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_da Sie nun 16 Jahre alt sind und keinen Vormund mehr haben, wird ihnen der Status eines Erwachsenen zugeteilt. Was auch ihre Erbschaft mit sich bringt._

_Daher bitten wir Sie sich unverzüglich hier einzufinden, um ihr Erbe zu überschreiben._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Gregorian Meyer_

Wenn es gegangen wäre, dann hätte er seine Mundwinkel genauso gut an die Ohren kleben können, so strahlte er.

Freudig sprang er aus der Küche, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und wollte schon aus dem Haus gehen, als er abrupt stehen blieb und sich fragte, wie er möglichst unauffällig in die Zaubererbank käme. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie er zu Hermine gekommen war und stellte sich vor, dass er in der Eingangshalle stehen würde. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob er in kleine Moleküle zerlegt werden würde um dann wieder zusammen gefügt zu werden.

Er tauchte keine Sekunde später dort wieder auf, wo er hinwollte. Es hatte geklappt. Das Erlebte war Vergessen, er ging an einen Schalter und sagte ohne Umschweife, dass er hier sei, um sein Erbe anzutreten.

Der grimmige Kobold führte ihn daraufhin in ein kleines Hinterzimmer, wo er dann kurze Zeit wartete, bis ein weiterer Kobold mit einem Umschlag und einer Feder kam. Er deutete Harry, dass er sich setzten sollte. Der Kleine setzte sich ihm gegenüber in den großen Lehnsessel.

"So Mr. Potter, ich bitte Sie hier Ihren Namen hinzuschreiben. Das ist ein magischer Erbschaftstest, der ihnen angibt, was sie alles geerbt haben."

Bei diesen Worten deutete er auf das Pergament und reichte dem Jungen die Feder. Dieser schrieb seinen Namen, der sofort in diesem verschwand, in die Mitte des Pergamentes. Anstatt dessen erschien eine Liste:

_Alleinerbe von der hochwürdigen Familie Black (bereits ausgeführt)_

_Alleinerbe von Familie Evans_

_Alleinerbe von der hochwürdigen Familie Wallace (McGregor Clan)_

_Alleinerbe von der hochwürdigen Familie Potter (Nachfahren Codric Gryffindors)_

_Es wird vererbt der Stand eines Lords und eines Ritters._

_weiteres entnehmen Sie bitte den Testamenten der Familie_

Perplex lies er das Pergament sinken und starrte erst einmal Löcher in die Luft, denn er musste das erst einmal verarbeiten.

**So, das war das nächste Kapitel. Und wie immer schön den GO-Button drücken.**

**thx**

**Harry und Hermine**


	7. Testamente und eine Schwester

Testamente und eine Schwester

_#Mann, oh Mann! Ritter, Lord, Nachfahre Gryffindors... Das ist alles auf einmal ein bisschen viel. Das ist echt das letzte, was ich erwartet habe. Und was hat es eigentlich mit der Familie Wallace auf sich?#_

"Mr. Potter... Mr. Potter, Hören sie mich?", fragte der Kobold.

"Ja sicher" der junge Potter schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt im Raum um. Vor ihm lagen bereits drei Briefumschläge mit den Testamenten. Er nahm den ersten Umschlag und öffnete das Siegel, das eines goldenen Greifen mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln hinter einem großen geschwungenen „P" zeigte. Das war der Nachlassbrief der Potters. Als er den Brief öffnete kamen ihm zwei Pergamente entgegen. Er nahm das erste, auf dem stand:

_Hallo Harry,_

_ich war noch nie ein Freund von großen Worten, also mach ich es kurz. Zuerst einmal bin ich mir sicher, dass deine Mutter und ich auf dich stolz sein können und du dem Namen der Potters alle Ehre machen wirst._

_Doch nun zu deinem Erbe:_

_Du erbst das komplette Vermögen der Potters, Potter Manor, das einmal Godric Gryffindor gehörte, mit all seinem Grund und desweiteren den Stand des First Lord of the Admiralty (Erster Lord der Admiralität). Das ist das Oberhaupt der magischen Armee (Auroren, Magische Brigade). Somit obliegt dir die Aufgabe im Falle eines Krieges, in dem wir uns befinden, dieses Land mit all dir zur Verfügung stehenden Kräften zu verteidigen._

_Das beiliegende Pergament enthält das Erbe Gryffindors, das seit dem Tod desselbigen niemand entgegengenommen hat. Es ist folglich unberührt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du es benötigen wirst._

_Dein stolzer Vater_

_James_

Mit Tränen in den Augen nahm er ehrfürchtig das zweite Pergament aus dem Umschlag und las die Worte, die darauf geschrieben standen:

_Schreibt ihr euren Namen auf dieses Pergament, dann verpflichtet ihr euch den Namen Gryffindor zu tragen um das Erbe anzuerkennen. Doch bedenkt, dass es sehr viel Macht mit sich bringen kann._

Harry nahm wie schon vorhin bei dem Erbschaftstest die Blutfeder und schrieb mit seinem Blut seinen Namen darauf. Die Schrift verschwand und dafür erschienen folgende Worte:

_Ihr habt euch wahrlich als würdig für dieses Erbe erwiesen._

_Ihr erbt einen vierten Teil des Schlosses Hogwarts und habt in Verbindung mit den verbliebenen drei Gründern einen Schulleiter einzusetzen oder selbst dieses Amt bekleiden. Sollte doch kein bekannter Nachfahre eines Gründers erhaltet ihr Anspruch auf gesamt Hogwarts und habt das alleinige Bestimmrecht für diese Schule. Weiter erhaltet ihr Zutritt zu allen vier Gründerquartieren, in dem das gesammelte Wissen aller Äonen gesammelt ist. Doch dies erhaltet ihr nur, wenn ihr euch als aufrichtig erweist._

_Um euer Erbe zu vervollständigen, werdet ihr in eurem Quartier in Hogwarts eine Kugel vorfinden, auf die ihr eure Hand legen müsst. Ihr werdet wissen, wie man dort hin gelangt._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Godric Gryffindor_

Er fragte sich in Gedanken, wie viele Überraschungen er noch bekommen würde. Als nächstes nahm er sich das Testament seiner Mutter vor. In diesem bekam er folgendes zu Lesen:

_Hallo Harry,_

_Das meiste hat dein Vater schon geschrieben, aber ich möchte, dass du auch von mir weißt, dass ich auf dich stolz bin._

_Von mir bekommst du noch Godrics Hollow, denn mein Vermögen habe ich dem der Potters hinzugefügt. Du wirst dich jetzt sicher fragen, warum wir nicht auf Potter Manor wohnen und warum es Godrics Hollow heißt. Ich wollte nicht so weit abgeschieden leben, denn der Sitz der Potters liegt irgendwo in den Highlands von Schottland und ich war es gewohnt in der Stadt zu leben. Die Vorzüge von Elektrizität und der Gleichen wollte ich auch nicht missen. Weil dein Vater ein Nachfahre Godrics war, haben wir das Haus nach ihm benannt._

_Was du noch wissen solltest, dass du eine Zwillingsschwester hast. Dumbledore hat sie uns gleich nach der Geburt weggenommen, weil er meinte, dass es besser sei, wenn ihr getrennt aufwachst. Dein Vater und ich haben uns dagegen gewehrt, aber Dumbledore ist einfach mit ihr abgehauen. Ich hasse ihn dafür. Wir haben alles versucht, sie wieder zu finden. Ihre Spur hat uns nach München in Deutschland geführt. Ihr Name war Elisabeth Potter und sie wohnte unseres Wissens in der Willibaldstraße in Pasing in München. Warum ich dir das alles schreibe, weil ich weiß, dass uns Voldemort gefunden hat und die Flucht nichts mehr bringt._

_Deine dich ewig liebende Mutter_

_Lily_

Zu den Wasserflecken, die wie Tränen seiner Mutter aussahen kamen jetzt noch seine. Die Tränen der Trauer und der Wut auf Dumbledore liefen langsam unter seiner Brille hervor und tropfen auf das Pergament. Er war bis jetzt nur leicht wütend auf seinen Schulleiter wegen der Prophezeiung gewesen , war jetzt nur noch blanker Hass auf ihn, weil er ihn bei den Dursleys versauern hat lassen und weil er ohne seine Schwester aufgewachsen war. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper als er das Dritte und Letzte Testament nahm und das Lesen anfing. Auf diesem waren nur wenige Sätze geschrieben:

_Dem Erben:_

_Wir sind die letzten lebenden Nachfahren Helga Hufflepuff und konnten selbst keine Kinder bekommen. Da Ihr, als letzter Nachfahre Gryffindors dieses Erbe sicher gut gebrauchen können, vererben wir Ihnen unseren Rittertitel und unser kleines Haus an der Ostküste Englands._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Peter und Marianne Wallace_

_PS: Willkommen im McGregor Clan, denn ihr Vater war auch im McGregor Clan._

Der Kobold, der mitbekommen hat, dass der Junge alles fertig gelesen hat, gab ihm erneut ein Schriftstück mit den Worten: "Dies ist ihre Besitzurkunde für die Anwesen Potter Manor, Godrics Hollow und Wallace Manor. Wenn sie jetzt bitte noch unterschreiben würden! Bitte mit vollem Namen.

Harry nahm die Urkunde entgegen und las ungläubig den Namen, der groß über dem Text stand.

"Seit wann bin ich Lord Harry James Godric Gryffindor Black Potter?" fragte er verdutzt.

"Wenn sie die Urkunde unterschrieben haben, dann ist dies ihr voller Name und sie können darauf bestehen, dass sie entweder mir Lord Gryffindor oder Lord Potter angesprochen werden möchten," antwortete der Kleine.

Zittrig nahm er die Blutfeder ein letztes Mal für heute in die Hand und unterschrieb mit seinem vollen Namen.

"Wollen sie noch in ihr Verlies, My Lord?" fragte der Kobold

"Nein, vielleicht ein anderes Mal!" entgegnete der Lord verärgert, denn dieser kleine Kobold ging ihm ganz schön auf die Nerven. Er nahm seine Robe, auf der wie von Geisterhand das Wappen Gryffindors, welches einen Greifen darstellte, und ein darunter das Wappen der Magischen Armee, das ein Schwert gekreuzt mit einem Zauberstab zeigte, mit einer Krone darüber, die ihn als Oberbefehlshaber dieser auszeichnet, erschienen waren, und zog sie sich über. Schnellen Schrittes stürmte er aus der Zaubererbank und teleportierte in die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts.

Er wusste auf einmal, was er zu tun hatte. Zielstrebig ging er in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Vor der fetten Dame bog er jedoch in einen Gang ein, der ihm niemals zuvor aufgefallen war. Dort blieb er vor einem Porträt Godrics stehen. Wie von einer fremden Hand geführt legte er die seine auf den Kopf des Greifen, der majestätisch neben dem Hausgründer stand. Dieser hob seinen Kopf und biss in Harrys Mittelfinger. Aus diesem lief ein kleines Rinnsal Blut in das Maul des Tieres. Nun erwachte auch Gryffindor und begrüßte seinen Erben: "Endlich hat mal einer mein Erbe angenommen, es wurde hier schon richtig langweilig. Immer herein in die gute Stube!"

Mit diesen Worten schwang das Porträt beiseite und zum Vorschein kam ein großer runder Raum, der ungefähr die Größe des Gemeinschaftsraumes hat, von dem vier Türen abzweigten. Das große Zimmer war in rot-golden gehalten, in der Mitte eine Couchgarnitur, in dessen Mitte wiederum eine kleine Kugel stand. Er schritt auf diese zu und legte seine Hand wie in dem Schriftstück geheißen auf die Kugel.

Ein glühender Schmerz fuhr seine Arme entlang und von den Schultern nach oben zu seinem Kopf und nach unten bis in seine Zehenspitzen. Trotz allen schmerzhaften Erfahrungen, die er schon gemacht hatte, trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung, die er sich erarbeitet hatte, konnte er sich nicht zusammenreißen und schrie herzzerreißend auf, so unerträglich war der Schmerz. Er fühlte sich, als würde er von innen verbrennen. Sein Körper leuchtete zuerst nur schwach rötlich, wurde dann aber langsam zu einem beständigen Leuchten, das sich dann von rot nach golden wandelte. Das Letzte, was er mitbekam, waren seine schmerzenden Glieder, dann fiel er in eine unendliche Dunkelheit.

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und dachte über die letzte Woche nach, in der Hermine Granger auf Hogwarts geblieben war. Sie hatte ihm so gut wie gar nichts wie erhofft über Harry erzählt.

_#Was bekommt man aus diesem Mädchen heraus. Ich könnte es auch mit Legilimens versuchen, aber das geht gegen meine Grundsätze#_

Albus schreckte wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr er aus seinem Sessel. Der Alarm war losgegangen, dass jemand urplötzlich in seinem Schloss - wie er gerne zu sagen pflegte - aufgetaucht war, was jedoch nur geschehen könnte, wenn jemand die Befugnis hat in die Schule zu apparieren oder die Antiapparationsschilde durchbrochen hat. Der Direktor fragte sich, während er zu seiner persönlichen Karte von Hogwarts ging, die jeden mit vollem Namen anzeigte, der sich im Schloss aufhielt, wer es sein könnte. Sein erster Gedanke galt Lord Voldemort, aber selbst der könnte die Schilde nur schwer durchbrechen. Als er den Schrank öffnete, in dem die, nur für den Schulleiter sichtbare, Karte hing und er sofort den rot leuchtenden Eindringling sah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Unglaublich starrte er auf die roten Lettern, die ihm schon fast spöttisch den Namen **_Lord Harry James Godric Gryffindor Black Potter _**entgegen warfen.

_#Verflucht, jetzt hat er schon sein Erbe angetreten. Mir wäre ja 17 schon früh genug gewesen, aber 16. Wie hat er sich das überhaupt beschafft? Festhalten kann man ihn jetzt anscheinend auch nirgendwo mehr ohne ihn unter Magiehemmende Drogen zu setzen. Was muss der auch das Teleportieren beherrschen! Jetzt wird es immer dringender, dass ich sein Vertrauen erlange.#_

Mit diesen Gedanken verfolgt er gespannt den nach wie vor rot leuchtenden Punkt seiner Waffe, die sich zielstrebig von der Eingangshalle auf den Gryffindorturm zu bewegte. Doch als der Junge kurz vor dem Eingang zum Turm war, verschwand er urplötzlich. Verdattert suchte der Direktor seine Karte nach dem verlorenen Punkt ab, doch er fand ihn nicht mehr.

"DAS KANN DOCH NICHT SEIN, DASS ER EINFACH SO VERSCHWINDET. ER IST NOCH IM SCHLOSS, DENN SONST HÄTTEN DIE SENSOREN EINE MAGIEAUSDEHNUNG ANGEZEIGT!", wetterte er los und fegte währenddessen mehrere Behältnisse vom Tisch. Er fuhr leise damit fort seine Gedanken zu sortieren, indem er vor sich hinmurmelte: "Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden, das kann eigentlich nur heißen, dass..." Weiter verstand man den Schulleiter nicht mehr, denn er war zu leise geworden.

So und nun schön alle reviewen:

thx

Hrry Granger-Potter


	8. Eine Familie wieder vereint

**Hallo allerseits. Hier ist das neue Kap. Und dieses Mal etwas länger. Die Erste Hälfte habe ich geschrieben und Andy hat korrigiert (An dieser Stelle will ich meinen Beiden Betas Andy und Jojo (Ist z.Z. nicht da) danken) Den Zweiten Teil hat Andy geschrieben und ich habe Beta gelesen (hatte keine Zeit zum Schreiben) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch...**

Eine Familie wieder vereint

Zur gleichen Zeit regte sich der Junge in Gryffindors Quartier wieder. Er war von einem grellen Leuchten eingehüllt. Bis auf die Schmerzen fühlte er sich wie neugeboren. Er versuchte aufzustehen und wieder seines Erwartens, dass er sofort wieder vor Schmerzen keuchend auf dem Boden liegen würde, blieb er auf etwas unsicher stehen. Darauf ging er zuerst vorsichtig ein paar Schritte und wurde dann wieder sicherer. Auf ein Mal war der Raum von einem anfangs trüben , flackernden Licht erfüllt, das stetig heller wurde, bis der ganze Raum in einem hellen Goldton, der schon fast ans Weiße grenzte, erstrahlte. Er spürte einen Energieschub und seine Aura leuchtete noch einmal kurz in einem strahlenden Weiß auf, bevor sie zu implodieren schien und sich als Kugel über Harry Kopf sammelte. Langsam schwebte der leuchtende Ball in den Jungen hinein und er leuchtete an der Stelle auf, an der sich die Kugel gerade befand. Als seine zuvor extrahierte Energie sich in seiner Brust befand verblasste sie. Er wusste, dass er jetzt die Energie und das Erbe Gryffindors in sich hatte.

Neugierig schritt er um die Couch herum auf die Tür, die links von ihm lag, zu und öffnete diese. Dahinter lag ein geräumiges Bad, das seines Gleichen suchte, denn es war mit einer geräumigen Dusche, einem großen Pool, ähnlich dem im Vertrauensschülerbad nur ungleich größer, zwei Waschbecken ausgestattet und hinter einer extra Tür befand sich die Toilette. Der gesamte Sanitärbereich war mit goldenen Fresken verziert und glänzte in strahlendem weiß. Hinter der zweiten Tür befand sich ein weiträumiges Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Baldachinbett, des weiteren führte eine Tür zum angrenzenden Badezimmer. Ein Zimmer weiter kam er in ein Arbeitszimmer, das mit Büchern nur so vollgestopft war. Die Bücherregale nahmen dreiviertel des Raumes, der so groß wie die Bibliothek von Hogwarts war, ein. Daneben schien der überdimensionierte Schreibtisch zu verschwinden, obwohl an diesem gut und gerne sechs Personen hätten Platz finden können. Hinter der letzten Tür kam er in einen Raum, der schlicht eingerichtet war, denn darin befand sich nur ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen hinter denen immer einer der Gründer abgebildet war. Die vier Personen in ihren Gemälden drehten sich zu ihm.

"Hallo junger Gryffindor! Willkommen im Raum der Gründer.", fing Godric an.

"Äh, hallo", antwortete Harry

Dies waren die ersten Worte einer anfangs zögerlichen Konversation zwischen Harry und seinem mehrfachen Urgroßvater, in die sich dann nach und nach auch die anderen Gründer mit einschalteten. Salazar Slytherin stellte sich nicht als so selbstsüchtig und arrogant, wie er immer gerne dargestellt wurde, sondern als witzig und einfallsreich heraus. Mehrere Stunden später kam der Erbe Gryffindors auf das Thema zu sprechen, wer denn die anderen Erben wären.

"Mein Nachfahre ist seines Erbes nicht würdig", antwortete Salazar als Erstes

"Meine Blutlinie ist meines Erachtens ausgestorben." erwiderte Helga traurig.

"Mhm, mein Erbe wird alsbald in guten Händen sein. Du kennst meine Erbin sehr gut, aber ich werde dir nicht verraten, wer es ist. Und dann wird wieder vereinigt sein, was zusammen gehört, nicht wahr Godric, mein Schatz?" meinte Rowenja Ravenclaw. Und so ging sie ein Porträt weiter und kuschelte sich an den wohl bekanntesten Gründer.

"Jetzt geht das wieder los", beschwerte sich Slytherin, "das geht die ganze Zeit so, die kuscheln und knutschen Tag ein Tag aus."

Harry, der sich ein Grinsen kaum mehr verkneifen konnte, wollte nicht stören und verabschiedete sich deshalb.

"Tschau", riefen alle zusammen, wobei es bei Zweien etwas erstickt klang.

Harry ging aus dem Raum und gähnte während er vor Müdigkeit fast umkippte. So entschied er sich dafür sein neues Quartier auszuprobieren. Vor dem Einschlafen überlegte er sich, was er am nächsten Tag tun würde. Er wollte seine Schwester finden und dafür würde er sogar Dumbledore den Arsch aufreißen. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Grinsen im Gesicht schlief er ein.

Als er in der Früh aufwachte fühlte er sich ausgeschlafen und fitt für den Tag, außer dass ihm jetzt noch eine richtiges Frühstück fehlte, denn er hatte einen Hunger für drei. Und so rief er nach Dobby. Dieser erschien auch sogleich mit einem Plopp´ und fragte: "Was kann ich für euch tun Lord Gryffindor?"

"Dobby, für dich bin ich immer noch Harry, außer bei offiziellen Anlässen, was wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht so oft vorkommt!" entgegnete Harry und ohne eine Antwort fuhr er fort: "Also, kannst du mir in meinem Empfangsraum ein kleines Frühstück herrichten und noch eine Frage. Könntest du für mich den Grimmauldplatz sauber halten? Kreacher hat sich nach Sirius' Tot erhängt." Die Trauer drohte ihn schon wieder zu übermannen, aber er hatte sich geschworen seinem Paten nicht mehr hinterher zutrauern, denn er hätte es bestimmt nicht gewollt.

"Ja sicher, Harry, Sir. Ich werde heute noch bei Professor Dumbledore kündigen." sagte der kleine Hauself übereifrig und verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd über den Hauselfen, dass er es niemals lernen wird ihn nicht mit irgendwelchen Floskeln an zu sprechen, stand er halb angezogen in seinem Schlafzimmer. Endlich in seinen Klamotten ging er in die "Empfangshalle", in der schon ein großer Tisch mit allen erdenklichen Speisen an dem Platz, an dem am Tag davor noch die Kugel gestanden war, stand. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel und schlang alles Mögliche hinunter, denn er hatte ja über eine ganze Woche nichts gegessen gehabt. Ron hätte ihn um die Geschwindigkeit beim Essen beneidet. Er fragte sich gerade wie es seinem besten Freund wohl so geht und vor allem seiner Freundin, die er vor mehr als einer Woche gerettet hatte. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, warum er schleunigst zum Schulleiter musste, denn dieser erfuhr bekanntlich alles.

Nach einem mehr als ausgiebigen Frühstück ging er zu Dumbledore. Unschlüssig blieb er vor dem Wasserspeier stehen, da er das Passwort nicht kannte. Ihm fiel jedoch wieder ein, dass er ja der Erbe Gryffindors war und zu allen Räumen in Hogwarts uneingeschränkt Zugang hatte. Also ging er ohne Umschweife auf den Wasserspeier zu und befahl, dass er sich für ihn öffne. Dieser bewegte sich zur Seite und gab die Wendeltreppe frei, die sich immer unablässig nach oben schraubte. Harry stellte sich auf eine Stufe und ließ sich bis zur Bürotüre des Schulleiters nach oben tragen. Er hob die Hand um zu klopfen, denn er wollte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, senkte diese jedoch wieder langsam, weil ihn die angestaute Wut auf Dumbledore zu übermannen drohte. Er atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus, bevor er sich endlich dazu durchrang doch noch zu klopfen. Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten trat er ein und starrte in das Gesicht eines leicht ärgerlichen und zugleich auch erstaunten Dumbledore.

"Hallo Harry, ich freue mich dich wohlauf zu sehen. Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit gewesen und du siehst auch so aus wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe, bevor du das letzte Mal hier warst?", ergriff der Direktor das Wort.

"Hallo erst einmal Professor. Und das Recht mich zu duzen haben ausschließlich meine Freunde, zu denen sie ja nun mal nicht zählen. Für sie bin ich immer noch Mr. Potter oder Mr. Gryffindor. Das Lord können sie von mir aus weglassen. Ach, und was ich noch hinzufügen möchte. Was ich in meiner Freizeit mache geht sie gar nichts an.", erwiderte der Junge kühl.

Dumbledores Gesicht verfinsterte sich für einige Sekunden, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sich seine Miene vor Konzentration verzog, denn er versuchte gerade mit Legilimens in Harrys Geist eindringen, schaffte es aber trotz er einer der Besten auf diesem Gebiet ist nicht mehr als eine große Obsidianwand, die den Schutzwall um die Gedanken und Gefühle des Lords darstellte, vor seinem geistigen Auge zu sehen. Und das war zu viel für Harry, dass jemand in seinen Kopf eindringen möchte. Er verlor total seine Beherrschung und warf den Schulleiter so brutal aus seinen Gedanken, dass er auch auf der materiellen Ebene mit seinem Sessel nach hinten umkippte. Langsam erhoben sich auch kleinere Gegenstände in die Luft und kreisten um ihn, als er vor lauter Wut einen kleinen Teil seiner Energie absonderte. "WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN OHNE ERLAUBNIS DER BETREFFENDEN PERSON IN DEREN GEDANKENWELT EINDRINGEN ZU WOLLEN? HABEN SIE DENN KEINERLEI FUNKEN ANSTAND MEHR? UND ICH BIN NICHT NUR DESWEGEN WÜTEND AUF SIE, SONDERN AUCH NOCH WEGEN ZWEI ANDEREN SACHEN, NÄMLICH ERSTENS, DASS SIE MICH OHNE MEINE SCHWESTER AUFWACHSEN HABEN LASSEN UND DASS SIE MIR ALLE WICHTIGEN INFORMATIONEN VORENTHALTENHABEN.", schwer atmend setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, denn er war während seiner Tirade aufgestanden. Es hatte gut getan seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, selbst wenn er es vor seinem Schulleiter gemacht hatte. Die fliegenden Gegenstände waren nach seinem Wutausbruch einfach zu Boden gefallen und manche sind auch zerbrochen, was ihm in diesem Moment nicht Leid tat. "Ich hoffe wir können uns jetzt wie zwei normale Menschen unterhalten!", fügte er noch hinzu, während er zu seinem Gegenüber blickte, das sich immer noch auf aufrappelte. Der sonst so selbstsicher wirkende Dumbledore sah auf einmal alt und zerbrechlich aus.

"Har... Mr. Potter, es tut mir Leid, was ich getan habe war nicht richtig, aber ich hielt es zum Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, am Besten für alle. Die Fehler eines alten Mannes. Ich kann mich nur noch einmal in aller Form bei dir entschuldigen, denn ich habe dich manchmal, das gebe ich ungezwungen zu, als eine Waffe gesehen. Und das tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, dass du mir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr vertraust, doch ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um ihr Vertrauen wieder zu erlangen. Das mit ihrer Schwester tut mir genauso Leid, doch ich kann auch dies nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Wir könnten sie gegebenenfalls heute noch besuchen.", formte Albus Dumbledore seine Entschuldigung.

"Mhm, das klingt plausibel und was das mit dem Vertrauen angeht, da haben sie auch Recht. Meine Schwester würde ich gerne besuchen. Deswegen bin ich auch ursprünglich zu Ihnen gekommen und ich wollte sie noch fragen, ob sie irgendetwas über den Verbleib von Hermine wissen." fragte der Erbe Gryffindors.

"Ja, die befindet sich gerade auf Hogwarts, seit dem sie wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht ist. Ihre Eltern ebenso. Sie hat sich sehr große Sorgen um sie gemacht. Aber nun zu anderen Dingen. Nämlich, dass Voldemord wieder ein neues Artefakt sucht. Dieses Mal ist ein Ring der Macht, über den geschrieben steht: _Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,_ _sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,_ _den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,_ _einer dem Dunklen Herrn auf dunklem Thron_. _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,_ _ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden_.

Wenn er diesen Ring bekommt kann er über Leben und Tod bestimmen, wie es ihm gefällt. Er wird auch über die Dämonen der Unterwelt herrschen und dann gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr für die Welt. Es gibt genau genommen zwei Möglichkeiten die Welt zu retten. Erstens indem die Seite des Lichts den Ring zuerst findet und vernichtet, nur es heißt das dieser Ring nur durch das Feuer von drei miteinander vereinten Tieren des Feuers vernichtet werden kann. Die Zweite Möglichkeit ist es die anderen Ringe zu finden, von denen keiner jemals irgendwo aufgetaucht ist. Wenn Riddle jedoch alle Ringe und den Einen findet, dann Gnade uns Gott."

"Da gibt es doch diesen einen Muggelroman, der von so einem Ring handelt, ich glaube Der Herr der Ringe´ heißt dieses Buch. Das hat Hermine mal gelesen. In dem ging es auch um einen Ring, der das böse verstärkt und in dem ein Junge, ich glaube Hobbits´ heißen die, den Ring wieder zurückbringen musste zu einem Vulkan in dem er, glaube ich, geschmiedet worden ist."

„Nun gut, zur Zeit können wir nichts weiter machen, als Informationen sammeln und abwarten, was sich ergibt. Ich schlage vor, dass ich jetzt erst einmal Hermine zu uns hole.", sagte Dumbledore. „DOBBY"

„Ja, Professor, wie kenn ich ihnen helfen?", quiekte der kleine Elf fleißig, nachdem er mit einem Plopp´ erschienen war.

„Dobby, hole doch bitte Miss Granger von der Krankenstation ab und bringe sie zu uns.", sage Harry freundlich zu dem Elfen.

„Sehr gerne, Lord Gr... Harry", sagte Dobby und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Im Krankenflügel lag Hermine alleine in einem Bett und überlegte gerade, wie das Leben weitergehen solle, wenn Harry in Gefangenschaft bei Voldemort war. War er das überhaupt? Oder war er schon tot? Sie grübelte noch eine Zeit lang darüber, bis plötzlich Dobby vor ihr stand und meinte sie solle zu Direktor Dumbledore ins Büro, was sie nicht wollte. „Aber Missy muss mitkommen, dort wartet nämlich eine Überraschung auf die Missy, die sie wieder aufmuntern wird.", beharrte Dobby darauf. Als alles nichts brachte, griff er ihren Arm und teleportierte sie beide einfach dort hin.

Im Büro wollte Hermine gerade auf Dobby losgehen, weil er sie entführt´ hätte, als sie mitten in ihrer Bewegung von einer Hand daran gehindert wurde. Sie wurde an den Körper, zu dem die Hand gehörte, gedrückt und sie atmete den wunderbarsten Duft ein, den sie bis jetzt gerochen hatte. „Irgendwo her kenne ich diesen Duft, nur woher?", fragte sie sich, dann fiel es ihr ein.

„Harry? HARRY! Meine Güte, wie konntest du mich nur einfach so retten und mich dann einfach in Sicherheit bringen, obwohl du in Lebensgefahr warst! Ich war krank vor Sorge, was mit dir passiert sein könnte und habe überlegt, wie ich ohne dich weiterleben könnte."

Dann umarmte sie ihn so stark, dass Harry schon fast Angst bekam, er könne zerdrückt werden.

„Setz dich doch bitte Hermine.", sagte Harry.

„Hermine, ich habe durch ein paar Umstände herausgefunden, dass ich eine Schwester habe und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du nicht Lust hast, mit mir mit zu kommen und sie zu besuchen.", fragte Harry und warf Dumbledore noch ein mal einen finsteren Blick zu. Hermine hatte diesen natürlich sofort bemerkt und machte sich ihren Reim daraus.

„Natürlich komme ich mit, Harry. Ich würde gerne deine Schwester kennen lernen und wenn du es mir schon anbietest, kann ich doch wohl schlecht nein sagen."

„Gut, nur würde ich dir noch nahe legen, Hermine, dir noch etwas anderes an zu ziehen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass dir ein Nachthemd in der Öffentlichkeit gut steht.", schmunzelte Harry, was Hermine leicht erröten ließ, denn sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie ja aus dem Krankenflügel geschleppt worden war.

Nachdem sich Hermine angezogen hatte trafen sich alle in der Eingangshalle und reisten von dort aus mit einem Portschlüssel, den Dumbledore kreierte, nach München in die Willibaldstraße.

Sie kamen an einer großen Kreuzung in einer verborgenen Ecke an. An dieser Stelle kreuzten sich eine Straße Namens Gotthardstraße und Willibaldstraße. In Letztere gingen sie und hielten nach einem Mädchen in Harrys Alter und schwarzen Haaren Ausschau. Rechter Hand befand sich die städtische Baumschule wie sie von einem Schild ablesen konnten. Daher mussten sie sich nur auf die linke Straßenseite konzentrieren, die vor allem Harry mit kaum unterdrückter Vorfreude musterte.

„Schau mal Harry, dort drüben im Garten vor dem gelben Haus da.", sagte Hermine. „Da pflückt ein Mädchen gerade Blumen. Und sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich. Könnte sie es sein?"

„Ja, das müsste sie sein.", antwortete Dumbledore, der Elisabeth Potter, ja in die Familie gegeben hatte und sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. „Hier in diese Familie habe ich sie gegeben und sie sieht dir wirklich sehr ähnlich."

Harry ging auf das Haus mit der Nummer 128a und das Mädchen zu und trat an den Zaun.

„Hi, kann ich dich mal was fragen?", sprach er sie an. Sie drehte sich überrascht um und runzelte die Stirn.

„Hi, du kommst mir so seltsam bekannt vor, und anscheinend siehst du mir sehr ähnlich, zumindest soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Was wolltest du mich denn fragen?" antwortete Elisabeth ihn genau betrachtend.

„Du bist nicht zufällig Elisabeth Potter und wohnst hier bei deinen Adoptiveltern?"

„Doch, aber woher weißt du das?"

Harry strahlte. „Wenn du jetzt auch noch eine Hexe bist, dann bist du meine Schwester, die ich seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe.", antwortete Harry.

Elisabeths Augen wurden groß. Wie konnte er wissen, dass es Magie gab? Oder aber...

„Wenn du wirklich mein Bruder bist, dann musst du doch Harry Potter sein, oder? Zumindest haben mir meine Adoptiveltern mir mal erzählt, dass ich mal einen Bruder gehabt hätte, aber sie meinten er sei bei einem Angriff eines bösen Zauberers ums Leben gekommen.", sagte Elisabeth traurig. „Also kannst du es nicht sein."

Harry, der nicht alles öffentlich erzählen wollte, fragte: „Können wir nicht hinein gehen? Dann können wir mal nachschauen, ob wir nicht doch Geschwister sind."

Im Haus wurde dann alles erklärt und Elisabeth staunte nicht schlecht, als sie erfuhr, dass Dumbledore, der sie abholen kam, derjenige war, der sie von ihren leiblichen Eltern entführt hatte.

Sie wollte sofort mit Harry nach England und dort mit ihm nach Hogwarts gehen. Dumbledore hatte auch nichts dagegen. Wie denn auch? Eigentlich war es vorbestimmt gewesen, dass sie auch nach Hogwarts kommt, nur hatte er in aller letzter Sekunde Angst bekommen, Harry könnte merken, dass sie verwandt wären und so hatte er entschieden, dass Elisabeth in Deutschland auf eine Zaubererschule gehen sollte.

Nachdem die vier die ganze Sache mit den Adoptiveltern durchgesprochen hatten und diese sich einverstanden erklärt hatten, wenn auch widerwillig Elisabeth gehen zu lassen, reisten die vier per Flohpulver in die deutsche Schule für Magie, um die junge Miss Potter dort abzumelden und alle Informationen über ihre bisherige Ausbildung zu erhalten.

Der Schulleiter dieser Schule war sehr überrascht über den Besuch in den Ferien, fing sich aber schnell und gab bereitwillig Auskunft auf die Fragen, die gestellt wurden.

Nachdem auch dies geklärt war, wurde es für die wiedervereinte Familie, Hermine und Dumbledore Zeit sich wieder auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Wieder in Hogwarts versah Harry als erstes Elisabeth mit einem Sprachzauber, damit sie auch alles wirklich perfekt verstand, dann wurde besprochen, wie es weiter gehen sollte und wo Elisabeth unterkommen sollte. Daraufhin meinte Harry: „Da ich ja Gryffindors Erbe bin, würde ich vorschlagen, dass ich Elisabeth fürs erste meine Suite hier in Hogwarts zur Verfügung stelle für sie. Dann können wir auch morgen gleich besprechen, wie es weiter gehen soll."

Dumbledore wollte anfangs etwas erwidern aber ein kalter Blick Harrys brachte ihn wieder zum schweigen. So gingen Harry, Elisabeth und nach einigem bitten auch Hermine in der Gryffindor Suite in Hogwarts schlafen, da es ein langer Tag gewesen war.

Im Traum erschienen Harry Bilder und Erinnerungen von ihm und seiner Schwester und dann sah er das Bild vor seinen Augen, wie ihre smaragdgrünen Augen geleuchtet hatten, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Bruder doch noch lebte.

Danach schweiften seine Träume zu einer Person ab, die ihm sehr viel bedeutete und bei der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er NUR Freundschaft haben wollte, oder doch mehr? Er wusste es noch nicht sicher.

**Zampirik: Danke. Und ich arbeite daran, wie du siehst, die Kapitel länger zu gestalten. Und mit der Zeit, naja ich habe z. Z. viel mit der Schule zu tun, aber das legt sich auch wieder.**

**Harry Black Potter: ich hoffe deine Fragen sind hiermit beantwortet. Und danke für das Lob**

**Basti: Den Tritt in den A für Dumbi hab ich mir nochmal anders überlegt. Aber Harry macht jetzt meist ohne ihn weiter. Aber in gewissen Sinne braucht er Dumbi noch.**

**Hermine Potter: danke...**

**Dieses Mal waren es leider nicht so viel Reviews, aber ich hoffe das werden wieder mehr. naja, nichts desto trotz.**

**Immer schön den lila Button drücken, dann macht ihr mich ganz fröhlich**

**thx**

**Harry Granger-Potter**


	9. Der Lord beginnt mit seiner Aufgabe

**Hallo, hier ist das neue Kapitel. Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, aber ich hatte zwischendrin ein paar Schreibblockaden Namens Battlefield 2.**

**Zu der langen Wartezeit kamen jetzt auch noch die 3 Wochen Urlaub.**

**Aber viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel:**

Der Lord beginnt mit seiner Aufgabe

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte er zweierlei Sorten von Haaren im Gesicht. Das eine Haar war nachtschwarz wie Seines und gehörte seiner Schwester, die sich fest an ihn gekuschelt hatte und noch friedlich schlummerte, das Andere Buschige und leicht Bräunliche gehörte seiner besten Freundin oder bald auch Partnerin, wie er insgeheim hoffte, denn er war sich in dieser Nacht darüber klar geworden, dass er sie liebte. Hermine hat sich in der Nacht nicht damit zufrieden gegeben nur einen Arm um ihn zu legen, sondern hatte ihn praktisch als Kopfkissen degradiert und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt, was er mit einem Lächeln kommentierte. Um die Beiden jungen Damen nicht zu wecken, entschied er sich dafür noch etwas liegen zu bleiben. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm jedoch von Hermine, die sich verschlafen ihm zuwendete, langsam die Augen öffnete und rot wurde, da sie gerade realisiert hatte, dass sie die ganze Nacht auf Harry drauf verbracht hatte.

"Na gut geschlafen, Mine.", begegnete er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Mhmm, lang nicht mehr so gut und auch so lang.", bemerkte sie immer noch mit kleinen Äuglein und einem fast erschrocken Blick auf die Uhr.

Von der kleinen Morgenbegrüßung der Beiden aufgeweckt murmelte auf der anderen Seite Harrys Elisabeth irgendetwas, was sich wie will weiter schlafen´ oder so in der Richtung anhörte, in seine Schulter.

"Aufstehen, du Schlafmütze. Es ist schon 11 Uhr.", sagte Harry zu seiner Schwester, die auf die Uhrzeit hin wie vom Blitz getroffen hochschnellte und verwirrt Wie, Was, Wo´ fragte, was ihr von den anderen Beiden heftiges Gelächter einbrachte. Währenddessen war Hermine aufgestanden und hatte sich widerwillig von der Seite ihres besten Freundes gelöst, um immer noch leicht schmunzelnd von der kleinen Einlage ihre Klamotten, die sie nicht mehr anhatte, zu suchen, da es ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte, dass sie nur mit BH und Tanga geschlafen hatte. Elisabeth, die damit anscheinend keine Probleme hatte halb nackt neben ihrem Bruder zu schlafen, streckte sich und gähnte noch einmal, bevor sie ebenfalls aufstand, um sich etwas anzuziehen.

Harry betrachtete das Szenario interessiert und bemerkte jetzt erst wie schön Hermine eigentlich war. Ihm gefiel irgendwie alles an ihr. Die braunen Haare, die ihn in seinen Bann zogen, die sanften, haselnussbraunen Augen, in denen er förmlich ertrinken könnte, ihr gütiges Gesicht, das sich aber ebenfalls zu einer zornigen Grimasse verformen konnte und ihr wohlgeformter Körper, der bei ihm eine mehr als kleine Beule in seiner Hose verursachte. Was dachte er dort eigentlich für einen Stuss? Hermine war seine beste Freundin und er sollte sie nicht so anstarren!

Diese hatte jedoch seine obszönen Blicke bemerkt, doch es war ihr nicht peinlich, dass er sie so sah, ja sie genoss es sogar. Sie fand ihn eigentlich ganz niedlich, wie er so in dem Bett lag. Und dann sein Adoniskörper! Innerlich verpasste sie sich selbst ein paar Ohrfeigen für diese Gedanken. So etwas durfte man nicht auf seinen besten Freund denken.

So gingen die Gedanken der Beiden so lange bis Elisabeth ihrem Bruder mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte, worauf er aus seinen Tagträumen, die sich ausschließlich um Hermine drehten, mit einem leisen Huch´ verwirrt aufschreckte. Auch seine beste Freundin war durch diesen erstickten Laut wieder unter die Lebenden gerufen worden. Nun zogen sich die beiden jungen Damen endlich an, was Harry ungemein erleichterte, weil er bemerkte, dass sich die Beule in seinen Boxershorts immer weiter vergrößerte, obwohl er sich den wundervollen Körper Hermines noch weiter angesehen hätte.

Nachdem auch Harry wieder in voller Montur war und alle ausgiebig in seinen Gemächern gefrühstückt hatten erschien Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes in einer Stichflamme neben dem Tisch. Er ließ einen Zettel mit einer Bitte des Schulleiters, dass er Harry noch einmal sprechen möchte, in den Schoß des Jungen fallen, bevor er wieder verschwand. Dieser entschied Dumbledore diese Bitte nicht abzuschlagen, da er für diesen Mann trotz alles Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Vertrauensbrüchen immer noch tiefsten Respekt empfand. Er hatte seinem Direktor gestern schon verziehen, wollte dies aber noch nicht bekannt geben, da er sonst ungläubig wirken würde und - obwohl er dem Schulleiter den gleichen Fehler zweimal zu begehen nicht zutraute - man ihn sonst wieder als einen Bauern auf einem Schachbrett sehen und benutzen könnte. Auch beschloss er Hermine und seine Schwester zu diesem Treffen mitzunehmen, da er beiden bedingungslos vertraute, wobei er Elisabeth erst seit gestern kannte und ihr trotzdem sein vollstes Vertrauen schenkte, da er spürte, dass, obwohl die Beiden nicht mit einander aufgewachsen sind, etwas Starkes verband.

Er teleportierte mit den beiden Mädchen bis vor die Bürotür Dumbledores' und klopfte an. Dieser erwartete ihn schon. Er sah skeptisch seine Begleiterinnen an, sagte jedoch nichts und bat sie sich zu setzen, ehe er anfing zu sprechen: "Also Mr. Potter, ich habe vor ungefähr einer Stunde von Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem neuen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, erfahren dass sie der First Lord of Admirality sind, stimmt das? Und wenn ja muss ich sie dann mit Lord ansprechen?" fragte Dumbledore etwas unsicher, was gar nicht zu ihm passte.

"Ja, das stimmt. Darüber wollte ich mit ihnen sowieso gelegentlich unterhalten. Und das mit dem Lord scheinen sie gestern überhört zu haben. Denn da hab ich gesagt sie können den Lord weglassen.", antwortete Harry.

"Ja, das muss ich wirklich überhört haben. So jetzt zum nächsten Thema. Shacklebolt und der Kommandant der magischen Brigade Williams wollen sich mit ihnen so bald wie möglich treffen, um mit ihnen die weitere Vorgehensweise zu besprechen." erwiderte Dumbledore.

"Das Treffen könnte schon heute stattfinden, da ich nichts Weiteres zu tun habe, sofern Shacklebolt und Williams nichts anderes vor haben. Aber bitte möglichst am frühen Nachmittag. Des Weiteren möchte ich sie dabei haben, weil sie in Kriegsangelegenheiten sicher mehr Erfahrung als ich haben."

"Das lässt sich sicher einrichten, ich fühle mich sehr geehrt, dass sie mich bei einem so wichtigen Gespräch dabei haben möchten. Und die beiden Befehlshaber haben sicher nichts vor, wenn es um ein Gespräch mit ihrem Lord geht. Ich wollte sie noch bitten, dass die DA unter ihrer Leitung weitergeführt wird und dass wir sie öffentlich machen. Aber auch wieder nicht so öffentlich, dass jeder beitreten kann, sondern sich erst einer Prüfung unterziehen muss. Der Raum der Wünsche wurde in den 2. Stock in den Ostflügel gegenüber dem Porträt der Rachel Wilkins verlegt, um dem ehemaligen Inquisitionskommando keine Angriffsfläche mehr zu bieten. Außerdem möchte ich noch vorschlagen einen inneren Zirkel anzulegen, denn es ist immer sicherer, wenn die brisantesten Informationen in einem kleinen Kreis bleiben und es ist auch eine vorgegebene Befehlskette vorhanden. Um das Treffen kümmere ich mich. Ich schicke ihnen dann Fawkes mit der genauen Uhrzeit vorbei."

"Ja das wäre nett. Das mit der DA ist eine sehr gute Idee. Und auch ihre Vorschläge werde ich berücksichtigen. Doch bevor ich zusage, werde ich mich noch mit meinen engsten Freunden beraten." Dies alles hatte der Schulleiter mit seinem Protegé beredet, ohne auf die beiden anwesenden Mädchen zu achten. Diese hätten sowieso keinen Ton raus gebracht, denn mit der Neuigkeit, dass Harry der Oberbefehlshaber der magischen Truppen war, hatte ihnen total die Sprache verschlagen. Mit einem mehr als geflüsterten Auf Wiedersehen´ verabschiedeten sie sich, wogegen Harry mit einem lauten Tschau´ aus der Tür verschwand.

Kaum waren sie mit Harry nach unten teleportiert, als Hermine als Erste ihre Stimme wieder fand und ihn auch sofort gefährlich anfunkelte: "Harry James Potter, oder wie auch immer du jetzt heißt, seid wann hast du den alleinigen Oberbefehl über die magischen Truppen und warum hast du mir das nicht schon vorher erzählt?"

"Mhm... muss mir irgendwie entfallen sein und um jetzt auf deine Fragen zu kommen. Mit vollem Namen heiße ich Lord Harry James Godric Gryffindor Black Potter und ich weiß das selbst erst seit vorgestern.", sagte Harry mit abwesendem Blick.

"Na toll, mein bester Freund ist der First Lord of the Admiralty und er vergisst es einfach. Wenn jeder solche belanglosen´ Dinge vergessen würde, hätten wir Voldemord nicht am Hals. Was ich gestern vergessen hatte dich in der Freude, dass es dir gut geht, zu fragen, wie du nach meiner Rettung entkommen bist und wo du warst. Ach und erzähl wenn du gerade dabei bist alles.", langsam schlich sich ihr ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, weil sie ihn gerade eiskalt erwischt hatte, dass er ihr immer noch nicht alles erzählt hat.

Resigniert erzählte er ihr von seiner Flucht, dass er seine Animagi getroffen hatte, während er fast eine Woche lang bewusstlos gewesen war und von seiner Überraschung, als er sein Erbe bekam. In der Zeit in der er dies erzählte unterbrachen ihn die beiden Mädchen nicht. Ihre Mienen spiegelten jedoch zuerst Erschrecken, dann Erstaunen und Erleichterung, dass er da heil raus gekommen ist, wieder. Was er jedoch nicht mehr ansprach war der Cruciatus-Fluch und seinen Mord, da es ihn immer noch sehr mitnahm, wenn er daran auch nur dachte. So auch jetzt, er fing leicht an zu zittern und verlor seine Farbe im Gesicht, hatte sich jedoch sofort wieder unter Kontrolle, und trotzdem hat Hermine es bemerkt, da sie wieder ein so sorgenvolles Gesicht machte, da sie sich ungefähr vorstellen konnte, was diesen kurzen Zitteranfall ausgelöst haben möchte. Sie sagte nichts, da sie warten wollte, bis Harry von selbst darauf zu sprechen käme, obwohl sie ihn am Liebsten ganz fest in die Arme genommen und ihn nie wieder loslassen hätte wollen.

Kurz nachdem Harry aufgehört hatte zu Erzählen erschien Fawkes in einer Stichflamme und verschwand auch sofort wieder in einer, doch nicht ohne einen Zettel fallen zu lassen, auf diesem zu lesen war, dass die Besprechung mit den beiden Kommandeuren um 14 Uhr in Dumbledores Büro anberaumt sei. Da es aber erst Halb Eins war entschieden sich die drei noch für ein ausgiebiges Mittagessen. Nach diesem hatte er noch eine gute halbe Stunde Zeit, in der er sich etwas Angemessenes anziehen wollte. In seinem Schlafzimmer fiel ihm ein Umhang, der oben schwarz war und nach unten in ein leuchtendes Dunkelblau überging, ins Auge. Daneben lag ein Nachtschwarzes Hemd mit einem Emblem, das einen königlichen Greifen und einen Phönix mit jeweils weit auseinander gebreiteten Flügeln einander gegenüber aufrecht stehend hinter einem Zauberstab mit einem Schwert zeigte, auf der linken Brustseite. Der Greif und der Phönix wirkten wie zwei sich aufbäumende Hengste, die in jedem Moment aufeinander losgehen wollen. Das ganze war noch mit einem goldenen Lorbeerkranz umschlungen, was es ganz und gar majestätisch wirken ließ. Beim zweiten Blick fielen ihm dasselbe Emblem an der gleichen Stelle auf dem Umhang und die Schulterklappen, wobei auf der Rechten der Greif und auf der Linken der Phönix noch einmal dargestellt waren, auf. Fasziniert sah er Minuten lang auf seine Kleidung und bekam sich er erst wieder ein, als das Gemälde Gryffindors ihn fragte, ob es ihm gefalle. Der Junge bejahte und bekam von seinem Vorfahren auch sofort erklärt, dass dies das Zeichen des First Lords sei und dass er das Zeichen auch auf seinen Schulumhängen finden würde, was ihn zunehmend "fröhlicher" stimmte, da er Aufmerksamkeit über alles hasste. Nichts desto trotz musste er es wohl vorerst dabei belassen und zog seine Amtskleidung, wie er die Robe nannte, an. Kaum wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer draußen wurde er von den beiden Mädchen mit offenen Mündern empfangen.

Kurz vor Zwei begab sich Harry zu Fuß - er wollte wieder mal die Atmosphäre seines Schlosses genießen - ohne die beiden Damen, die die Gelegenheit nutzten, um sich besser kennen zu lernen, zum Büro des Schulleiters. Der Wasserspeier sprang förmlich auf die Seite, als er ihn erkannt hatte. Auf der ewig nach oben rotierenden Treppe ging er nochmals sein Auftreten durch, denn, wenn es ihm auch nicht gefiel, wollte er dennoch seinem Status als First Lord angemessen erscheinen.

Abrupt blieb die Treppe stehen, denn sie hatte den Erben Gryffindors bis vor die Bürotür des Direktors transportiert, und er schreckte ob des kaum spürbaren Ruckes, als die Stiege an ihrem Ziel angelangt war. Mehr als gefasst nahm er die letzte Erhebung bis zur Tür auf sich und klopfte aufgeregt an. Wie er es in letzter Zeit öfters gehandhabt hat, wartete er diesmal wieder nicht auf eine Antwort von Drinnen, sondern schritt einfach durch die Tür und blieb auch gleich wieder stehen.

"General Shacklebolt!", "Komandant Williams!", riefen die beiden in militärischen Ton salutierend ihrem Vorgesetzten zu. Und sie blieben auch so stehen, was Harry etwas verwundert, bis ihm wieder einfiel, was er einmal in einem Muggelfilm gesehen hatte, nämlich dass sie

wahrscheinlich auf einen Rühren´ - Befehl warteten.

"Sie können sich setzen!", sagte er darauf und setzte sich auf einen dritten Stuhl.

"So jetzt da wir alle beisammen sind, können wir ja anfangen. Wenn sie sich jetzt wundern, warum ich hier bin, dann kann ich sie beruhigen. Ich bin auf den Wunsch Mr. Potters hier."

"Danke Professor, ich möchte gerne sofort zur Sache kommen. Also, da ich glaube, dass jeder weiß, wer, wer ist können wir uns das allgemeine Vorstellen sparen. Ich wurde praktisch in meine jetzige Rolle hineinkatapultiert und verstehe noch nicht so viel vom Kriegshandwerk, was sich aber hoffentlich schnell ändern wird. Als erstes würde ich gerne erfahren, wer bis jetzt den Befehl über die gesamte magische Armee hatte und aus wie vielen Soldaten sie besteht."

"Der Oberbefehl der Auroren und der magischen Brigade lag seit dem Tod ihres Vaters in Händen des Zaubereiministers, also folglich in den letzten Jahren Fudge. Und die Zahl der Auroren liegt derzeitig bei 125, wobei jeweils sieben zwei Spezialeinheiten zugeteilt sind. Wenn man jedoch die Pensionierten und derzeitig Beurlaubten wieder einzieht, dann wären das um die 150, My Lord." beantwortete Shaklebolt als Erster die Fragen.

"Danke sehr, aber wenn wir nicht bei öffentlichen Anlässen oder irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen sind, dann lassen sie bitte den Lord weg und sprechen mich mit Mr. an.", warf Harry leicht unsicher ein.

"Jawohl, Sir!", sagten beide wieder im Chor, worauf Harry bei dem Sir´ die Augen verdrehte.

"Jetzt zu der magischen Brigade. Die zählt ungefähr 350 Mann, von denen sich derzeitig ca. 50 in Ausbildung befinden." fuhr Williams fort.

"Das sind ja nicht gerade wenig.", bemerkte der Lord erstaunt, "welche Aufgaben haben denn die beiden Spezialeinheiten?" richtete er an den Befehlshaber der Auroren.

"Diese Einheiten haben das Ziel Todesser ausfindig zu machen und zu eliminieren, wobei wir leider nicht sehr viel Erfolg hatten, da du - weißt - schon - wer´ sehr starke Schutzzauber um sie gelegt hat."

"Stopp, so geht das nicht! Meine Kommandeure müssen den Namen unseres Feindes ohne Furcht aussprechen können. Wie sonst sollen sie gegen sie kämpfen. Das gilt übrigens auch für alle Soldaten. Sagen sie ihren letzten Satz noch einmal, aber ohne diese schwachsinnige Umschreibung des Namen Voldemords." sagte er aufgebracht. Bei dem Namen waren die beiden kaum merklich zusammengezuckt.

"Diese Einheiten haben das Ziel Todesser ausfindig zu machen und zu eliminieren, wobei wir leider nicht sehr viel Erfolg hatten, da V - Voldemors sehr starke Schutzzauber um sie gelegt hat." wiederholte Shaklebolt mit sichtlicher Mühe.

"Na geht doch, aber nächstes Mal bitte ohne das Gestottere! Und was ich vorschlagen würde, das wäre, dass man diese Spezialeinheit etwas modifiziert. Ich dachte da an Muggeltechnik. So Sprengstoff, Maschinengewehre und eventuell auch Scharfschützen. Aber was ich zwischen meinen Kommandeuren unbedingt benötige sind Funkgeräte zur Verständigung während der Schlacht und zwar welche, die auch hier in unmittelbarer Nähe einer der Magiehochburgen funktionieren. Was rede ich denn da. Sicher wissen sie überhaupt nicht über was ich da spreche, oder?", bemerkte der Junge.

"Sicher wissen wir von was sie sprechen, da wir Fudge schon mehrmals den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatten, dass Muggeltechnik eingeführt wird. Wir sind zumindest etwas versiert in Muggeltechnik. Ich habe auch einen guten Freund bei der Armee. Also ich würde die Neuerung nur begrüßen. Und mein Kollege der magischen Brigade wird mir da, glaube ich, nur zustimmen." sagte der Auror und der Kommandeur nickte nur.

"Gut, dann wissen sie auch sicher, was ich mir da so vorstelle. Für die restlichen Soldaten außerhalb der zwei Einheiten würde ich jeweils zwei Faustfeuerwaffen, wie eine Desert Eagle, Beretta oder eine Walther P90, sowie ein Kampfmesser, denn das kann immer nützlich sein, wenn man zum Beispiel gefesselt ist und der Zauberstab sich nicht in Reichweite befindet. Natürlich müssen die Waffen und die Munition so magisch verstärkt sein, dass die Waffe nicht explodieren kann, falls sie von einem Fluch getroffen werden und die Kugeln sollten mit soviel zusätzlicher Energie aufgeladen sein, dass sie ohne Weiteres einen leichten Protegoschild durchschlagen. Und um das Problem mit den Todessern, dass wir von denen keine in die Finger bekommen, kümmere ich mich. Tja, das war's dann von mir. Haben sie noch irgendwelche Anregungen oder Fragen? Wenn nicht, dann sind sie entlassen."

"Nein, ich habe keine weiteren Anregungen mehr, Sir!", sagte der Kommandeur der magischen Brigade. Er stand auf und salutierte, bevor er sich umdrehte, um mit einer kleinen Prise Flohpulver und dem Ruf Zaubereiministerium Zentrale magische Brigade´ im Feuer des Kamins verschwand.

Nun stand auch Shaklebolt auf und salutierte mit den Worten: "Werde mich dann auch empfehlen, Sir." Dieser verschwand auf dem selben Weg, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er anstatt dem Ruf Zaubereiministerium Zentrale magische Brigade´ mit Zaubereiministerium Aurorenzentrale´ in Flammen aufging.

"Mhm, das ging ja jetzt schnell." bemerkte der junge Potter.

"Ja, das Militär legte noch nie viel Wert auf große Verabschiedungen oder Begrüßungen. Doch nun möchte ich ihnen noch eines ans Herz legen. Nämlich lassen sie es langsam angehen mit den vielen Neuerungen. Manch einer wird davon nicht gerade begeistert sein." sagte nun der Schulleiter, der sich absichtlich im Hintergrund gehalten hat.

"Naja, daran werden sich der Zaubereiminister und auch die anderen Skeptiker gewöhnen müssen, denn solange der Oberbefehl der Truppen bei mir liegt, wird es solange Neuerungen geben, bis alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft sind." antwortete Harry.

"Mr. Potter, ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich bin positiv von ihnen überrascht, denn ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie schon bei ihrer ersten Besprechung so selbstsicher sind. Aber ich kann ohne Bedenken zugeben, wie stolz ich auf sie bin. Sie haben sich die beiden Kommandeure mit dem Angebot den Lord in privater Umgebung weglassen zu dürfen näher herangezogen, jedoch haben sie sich auch Respekt geschaffen, als sie sie wegen des Namens zurechtgewiesen haben. Das mit den Muggelwaffen unterstütze ich auch vollstens, da dies eine große Überraschung für Voldemord sein wird. Seien sie sich bei ihren Projekten meiner vollsten Unterstützung gewiss."

"Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich werde mich dann mal wieder auf machen. Wenn sie irgendetwas benötigen, ich bin sicher Fawkes wird mich finden. Auf Wiedersehen", antwortete er darauf und hörte das Auf Wiedersehen´ seines Gegenübers nicht mehr, da immer noch die Worte des Lobes in seinen Ohren widerhallten. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust teleportierte er runter in sein Quartier.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

**Arthus: Danke, ich hoffe das hat dir auch wieder gefallen.**

**Zampirik: Auch danke und die Liebe kommt im nächsten Kapitel garantiert nicht zu kurz (hoffe ich zumindest, weil ich werfe während des Schreibens gerne noch was um)**

**Basti: Danke und du bekommst noch genug Szenen wo einer verhext wird.**

**Hermine Potter: Einfach nur ein dreifaches Danke...**

**Ich hoffe ich komme zum Schreiben.**

**Außerdem hoffe ich auf ein paar mehr Reviews als beim letzten.**

**thx**

**Harry Granger-Potter**

**nicht vergessen den Reviewbutton zu drücken...**


	10. Potters Manor

Potter Manor 

Nachdem Harry in seinem Schlafzimmer aufgetaucht war, legte er seine Robe ab, zog seine normale Kleidung wieder an und trat in den großen Wohnraum, in dem die beiden jungen Damen - sehr zu seiner Verwunderung - Zaubererschach spielten und sein Eintreten deshalb nicht bemerkten. Er gab sich erst dann zu erkennen als Hermine mit ihrem Springer Elisabeths Dame schlug und darauf losjubelte.

"Ihr spielt Schach?! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht." sagte Harry, "Schöner Zug, Mine." fügte er mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu, das sie fast unmerklich erröten lies und mit einem leisen Danke´ erwiderte. Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf die Couch und sah zu wie sie seine Schwester in wenigen Zügen Schachmatt´ setzte. Seine langjährige Freundin drehte sich auf ihren Sieg hin zu Harry und fragte: "Und wie war deine erste Besprechung als First Lord?"

"Naja, es ging schon. Ich hab ihnen halt gleich mal meine Vorstellungen aufs Auge gedrückt und beigebracht, wie man den Namen Voldemort ausspricht."

"Mensch, so genau wollten wir es eigentlich gar nicht wissen! Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.", meldete sich Elisabeth zu Wort und mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf sein Gesicht hin fügte sie an Hermine gewandt noch hinzu, "Sag mal ist der immer so, dass er freiwillig nichts rauslässt?"

Hermine lächelte darauf nur zustimmend, wobei der junge Gryffindor diesen Disput nur mit einem Schnauben überging und erläuterte den Beiden seine Neuerungen in der magischen Armee. Danach fragte er, wo sie jetzt hinsollten, denn die ganzen restlichen fünf Wochen auf Hogwarts verbringen wollte er nun mal auch nicht. Hermine schlug vor die restlichen Ferien auf Potter Manor zu verbringen. Harry und Elisabeth waren sofort einverstanden, denn sie wollten schließlich wissen wo Gryffindor gewohnt hatte. Zuvor mussten sie aber noch in den Grimmauldplatz um Harrys Sachen mitzunehmen.

Nachdem sie per Teleportation dort angelangt waren gingen Hermine und Elisabeth in die Küche um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, während Harry sein ganzes Zeug zusammen suchte. Er war gerade oben in seinem Zimmer um seinen Koffer zuzumachen, dann schallte es aus der Küche nach oben:

"Harry, sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du deine Geburtstagsgeschenke noch nicht ausgepackt hast." fragte Hermine.

Er kam die Treppe runter gelaufen und dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, vor lauter Testamenten hatte er ganz seine Geburtstagsgeschenke vergessen gehabt. Dies wollte er sogleich nachholen, nur mit einem Unterschied, er öffnete die Geschenke nicht alleine, sondern unter den strengen Augen seiner Freundin. Zuerst nahm er sich das Packet von Ron vor, das wie üblich lauter Schleckereien darbot und eine kleine Geburtstagskarte, auf der er verlauten ließ, dass die Ferien langweilig wären und er hoffe, dass sie sich bald wieder sehen würden. Das zweite Geschenk war von Hagrid. Von ihm bekam er selbst gebackene Steinkekse´ - wie sie im Jargon der drei Freunde hießen - und ein Buch mit dem Titel "Süße Tierchen, Dämonen und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten". "Typisch Hagrid", dachte er sich. Doch kaum wollte er in das Buch hineinsehen, da war es auch schon verschwunden. Ein wohlbekannter Bücherwurm war gerade dabei das Buch einfach einzusaugen.

"Typisch Hagrid. Auch nur der kann so ein Buch finden, vor allem mit dieser Bezeichnung. Schaut mal her, hier werden Silberflügel beschrieben, die würden wir nur in der verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek finden und selbst dort müssten wir wahrscheinlich sehr lange suchen." mit diesen Worten hielt sie den anderen Beiden das Buch hin.

_**Der Silberflügel **_

_Der Silberflügel gehört zu der Gattung magischer Großraubvögel, die besonders an ihrer sehr großen Spannweite zu erkennen sind und sehr gerne Wild, Schafe und andere Weidetiere zu sich nehmen. _

_Anders als seine Gattungsverwandten, von denen keine im Ministeriumskatalog für besonders gefährliche Tiere auftauchen, ist der Silberflügel in eben genannten Katalog mit der Stufe Vier von Zehn aufgelistet, da er sehr Fluch und Giftresistent ist und wenn er ein menschliches Wesen aufspürt, zu diesem auch nicht nein sagt. Wogegen sich aus seinen Federn, Augen, Innereien und Gehirn einige sehr wirksame Tränke brauen lassen, unter anderem der Wolfsbanntrank. _

_Mit einer Spannweite von über sechs Metern gehört er zum Größten seiner Art. Man findet ihn meist in den Bergen an steilen Berghängen und selten auch an Klippen. Er ist in Großbritannien sehr selten, wogegen er in Mittel- und Südeuropa vermehrt auftritt. _

_Das einzige was gegen ihn hilft ist sich zu verstecken, was ziemlich aussichtslos ist, oder ihn versuchen an der Augenpartie mit einem Zauber zu treffen... _

"Hmm, ja allerdings ein nettes Tierchen. Das könnte eigentlich von Hagrid selber sein, zumindest vom Titel her, aber er würde die Viecher mehr verharmlosen, so wie ich ihn kenne." bemerkte Harry auf die kleine Leseprobe hin.

"Dann schau doch mal auf den Autor!" sagte Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, denn als auch ihr bester Freund auf den Einband sah und leise mit den Lippen Rubeus Hagrid´ formte, blieb ihm nach der letzten Silbe der Mund offen stehen. Er nahm sich vor dieses Buch als seine Abendlektüre zu benutzen. Als Nächstes wendete er sich dem Geschenk von Hermine zu und nach der Form zu schließen - wie sollte es auch anders sein - ist dies ebenfalls ein Buch. Nachdem er das Verpackungspapier einfach heruntergerissen hatte und der Titel Zauberer und ihre Kämpfe und Kampftaktiken´ zum Vorschein kam schlug er es auf und bemerkte als aller erstes eine Widmung an der Innenseite des Buchdeckels.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich hoffe du machst dir nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich und Ron. Auch wenn Sirius wahrscheinlich nicht zurückkehren wird, versprich mir bitte eines: Gib dich niemals auf. _

_Tu dies wenn schon nicht dir zuliebe mir zuliebe, denn du solltest wissen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, was auch immer kommen mag. _

_Deine Hermine _

Nachdem er sich den Text dreimal durchgelesen hatte, war von dieser Widmung zu Tränen gerührt und umarmte Hermine stürmisch. Diese war total perplex ob der plötzlichen Berührung Harrys, da sie nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Harry ihre Widmung gelesen hatte. Dieser flüsterte nur in ihr buschiges Haar: "Ich danke dir, ich danke dir so sehr. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde!"

Sie drückte Harry nach kurzer Zeit leicht von sich weg und sah ihm in die Augen, in denen man sich für immer verlieren konnte. "Ich wüsste auch nicht, wie es ohne dich weitergehen würde." wisperte sie hauchzart zurück. Dieses Wispern war für Harry wie Engelsgesang, der nur ihm galt und ihn auch nie wieder loslassen sollte bis... seine Schwester die Treppe runterkam, da sie kurzzeitig auf der Toilette war und diesen Tagtraum der Beiden auf einen Schlag zerstörte. "Ähm, ich störe wohl gerade, oder? Äh, Harry hast du deine Sachen schon fertig gepackt, dann kann ich sie ja gleich für dich runterholen." meinte sie verlegen, als sie die Beiden so sah und verschwand ohne eine Antwort Harrys abzuwarten wieder nach oben, um das gerade Angebotene auch gleich in die Tat umzuwandeln.

Nun, da dieser Augenblick nicht mehr andauerte trennten sie sich vollkommen voneinander und Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenken zu, um die Errötung zu verbergen. Ein ähnliches Problem hatte auch Hermine, da sie im Moment nichts hatte, worauf sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten könnte, um ebenfalls ihre leichte Tönung im Gesicht zu verbergen.

Inzwischen polterte Elisabeth mit dem doch etwas schwereren Koffer die Treppe runter, worauf Hermine sofort zu ihr eilte um ihr zu helfen. Währenddessen packte Harry noch die letzten drei Geschenke aus. Das Erste war von Ginny und enthielt eine Karte und einen guten Herrenduft, der etwas von Windjammer hatte, das er einmal bei Vernon gesehen hatte - der einzig angenehme Duft, den er besaß. Das Nächste war von seiner Exfreundin. Es enthielt eine Karte, auf der sie sich entschuldigte, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer so komisch verhalten hat und es tat ihr so schrecklich Leid, da sie letztes Jahr noch nicht über Cedric drüber hinweg war. Unter der Karte kam wieder mal ein Buch zum Vorschein, das - Harry stockte der Atem bei dem Titel - Geschlechtsverkehr und magische Verhütung hieß. Das letzte Paket war von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und enthielt das übliche, nämlich einen selbst gestricken Pullover und ein paar Süßigkeiten. Nun lagen nur noch ein paar Briefe von seinen Freunden rum, die er mitnahm, um sie später zu lesen. Er versicherte sich noch einmal, dass die Alarme noch alle aktiv waren und er nichts Wichtiges vergessen hatte und ging in die Eingangshalle, in der die beiden Damen schon ganz ungeduldig warteten. "Bereit für eine kleine Reise auf meinen Landsitz?" fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das er vor lauter Vorfreude auf sein Neues Haus nicht zurückhalten konnte. Die Zwei nickten mit einem Glitzern in den Augen. Und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Nach ein paar Millisekunden waren sie im nördlichsten Teil von Schottland, am Kap Wrath, wo, wie Harry wusste, ungefähr Potter Manor liegen musste. Er rief sich die Worte ins Gedächtnis, die auf dem Zettel aus dem Gringottsverlies standen:

_Potter Manor vermag nur der zu finden, _

_der entweder ein Potter oder ein vertrauter von diesem ist. _

_Derjenige muss nur sagen: Zauberstab, weise mir den Weg. _

_Und er wird in die richtige Richtung zeigen. _

Und ebendies tat er. Der Zauberstab schwebte ähnlich wie beim Vier-Punkte-Zauber ein paar Sekunden in der Luft, bevor er sich nach Nordwesten richtete und langsam in diese Richtung flog. Das Trio folgte ihm. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch waren sie auf einem Hügel angekommen, von dem man einen herrlichen Ausblick in alle Himmelsrichtungen hatte. Der Stab zeigte nach wie vor nach Nordosten. Harry sah in diese Richtung und konnte ein sehr großes Gebäude sehen, das von einer weitläufigen Mauer umgeben war. Sie standen in der Nähe des riesigen Tores, über dem man bei genauerem Hinsehen das Wappen der Potters und das der Gryffindors sehen konnte. Harry ging gemächlich auf die Pforte zu und die Mädchen folgten ihm verwundert darüber wo er hinwollte. Deshalb ergriff auch Hermine das Wort und fragte: "Harry, wo willst du überhaupt hin?"

"Ich will zu dem Haus da drüben." sagte er mit einem Fingerzeig in die Richtung des Gebäudes.

"Zu welchem Haus? Ich sehe keines."

"Na bist du blind Hermine, da vor dir steht dick und fett etwas das fast schon ein Schloss ist und du siehst es nicht?" schaltete sich nun Elisabeth ein.

"Aber..." wollte die Braunhaarige sagen, kam aber nicht weit, da Harrys Schwester bereits an der Hand ergriffen hatte und sie zu dem Tor zog, an dem der Erbe Gryffindors bereits stand und es bereits öffnen wollte. Hermine stockte der Atem als sie das Schloss sah, so riesig war es. Als Harry den Griff des Tores ergriffen hatte um es zu öffnen leuchtete er kurz in einem angenehmen Rotton und die Flügel schwangen auf. Daraufhin trat er hinein und Elisabeth und Hermine folgten ihm den Weg zum Gebäude hinauf. Plötzlich machte es PLOPP und ein großer Mann - das Gesicht mit einer Kapuze verborgen - stand vor Harry.

"Halt, wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte der Mann mit einer dunklen und rauen Stimme. Er hatte sich an Harry gewandt, da er das stärkste Glied der Drei für ihn zu sein schien.

"Ich bin Harry Potter, der alleinige Erbe dieses Grund und Bodens, dies ist Elisabeth meine Zwillingsschwester und das ist Hermine Granger eine Freundin meinerseits." antwortete Harry und zeigte bei den Namen auf deren Besitzer. "Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" fügte er etwas schärfer hinzu.

"Dies und noch einiges Andere, junger Gryffindor, wirst du erfahren, wenn du dich dieses Besitzes als würdig erwiesen hast und mich in einem Kampf besiegt hast. Die Regeln des Kampfes sind einfach. Wer als Erster das Leben von uns Beiden hinter sich lässt, der hat verloren. Die Damen können im Falle deiner Niederlage ohne weitere Komplikationen dieses Gelände wieder verlassen und nach Hause zurückkehren. Zuvor solltest du jedoch eine Samenspende hinterlassen, damit die Linie der Gryffindor nicht ausstirbt. Aber ich glaube das wird in diesem Fall nicht nötig sein, denn du sagtest ja, dass dieses reizende junge Fräulein deine Schwester sei und daher auch diese Linie fortsetzen könnte." während er dies sagte zeigte er auf die eben Genannte.

Harry spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach umzudrehen und mit Hermine und Elisabeth zu verschwinden, wurde in dieser Überlegung jäh unterbrochen, als er eine starke magische Veränderung der Umgebung wahrnahm. "Abhauen ist nicht mein Freund, deinen Begleiterinnen wird nichts geschehen. Sie werden den Kampf von jeder erdenklichen Position verfolgen können." sagte der Unbekannte. "Apropos wird dieser Kampf ohne Waffen ausgenommen den uns gegeben ausgetragen, folglich in unseren Animagusgestalten. Ich hoffe du hast eine, denn wenn nicht, dann sehe ich Schwarz für deine Zukunft."

Harry war so perplex, dass er nichts mehr sagte und alles einfach nur noch geschehen lies. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie ihm von unsichtbaren Händen sein Waffengurt, das Schwert und der Zauberstab abgenommen wurden. Seine Umgebung hatte sich rasend schnell verändert und spiegelte nun eine Insel, die dicht bewaldet war wieder. Er schwebte über ihr, als wie wenn dies nur eine Projektion auf dem Boden wäre.

"Was ist jetzt, wirst du dich jetzt verwandeln oder nicht, denn ich werde nun den Schutzschild auflösen, der uns über der Insel hält. Und wenn dies geschehen ist, dann wünsche ich einen guten Flug." Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sich der Mann in einen großen Seeadler. Harry konnte den Anblick des prachtvollen Tieres jedoch nicht lange genießen, denn jäh verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen und fiel.

Jetzt erst wurde er sich der Situation bewusst und Angstschweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, der aber sofort vom starken Fallwind weggepustet wurde. Er fiel einfach nur und was konnte er dagegen machen? Nichts! Er hasste es machtlos zu sein, denn jetzt bekam er auch noch weitere Probleme zu seinem Fall von mehreren Tausend Metern dazu, nämlich den Adler, der nun die Flügel angelegt auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Man konnte ein belustigtes Schimmern in den Augen des Tieres erkennen. Harry schloss die Augen und machte sich schon mal auf einen spitzen Schnabel, der ihn gleich rammen wird, gefasst. Doch nichts geschah, er spürte anstatt von Schmerz nur einen Luftzug neben ihm und realisierte, dass der Adler an ihm vorbeigeschossen war. Anscheinend wollte er ihn doch nicht umbringen, sondern dieses Vergnügen der Schwerkraft überlassen.

Der Wind zerrte an seiner Kleidung und er fror, er fror wie noch nie in seinem Leben, als wie wenn man in Eis eingebettet hätte. Man sagt, dass sein gesamtes Leben im Angesicht des Todes noch einmal vor einem ablaufen würde und genau diese Erfahrung machte nun auch der Bezwinger Voldemorts, nachdem er die Augen geschlossen hatte, damit er die näherkommende Insel nicht mehr sehen müsse. Sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er sein Leben noch einmal zu leben begann, war die Ironie an der gesamten Sache. Er hätte Voldemort besiegen sollen, oder von ihm getötete werden. Aber so war es in der Prophezeiung nicht gestanden.

Seine gesamten Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn im Zeitraffer ein: Die erste Begegnung mit Voldemort... die Elf Jahre bei den Dursleys und deren Misshandlungen... das erste Jahr und die Rettung des Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort... das zweite Jahr und die Rettung Ginnys... das dritte Jahr und Sirius... - Sirius, wenigstens den würde er zusammen mit seinen Eltern wieder sehen - das vierte Jahr und das Trimagische Turnier... und dann das letzte Jahr, in dem er Sirius das letzte Bindeglied zwischen ihm und seinen Eltern verloren hatte...

Seine letzten Gedanken galten Ron, seinem besten Freund, seiner neu gefunden Schwester Elisabeth und Hermine, der er jetzt wohl nie sagen würde, wie er sie liebte. Das Haar, das Lächeln, einfach alles.

Er hatte mit dem Leben abgeschlossen, denn er sah keine Hoffnung mehr aus dieser Situation lebend rauszukommen.

Doch man sagt immer die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...

To be continued

**Tja Leute, das war der zweite Teil des 9. Kapitel, auf das ihr so lange warten musstet, doch ich hatte gestern erst wieder so richtige Ideen, wie es weitergeht und ob es weitergeht. Lasst euch überraschen. **

**Und jetzt nehmt euch bitte noch ein oder zwei Minuten für ein Review Zeit... **

**Thx **

**Harry Granger-Potter **


	11. Auf Leben und Tod? Teil 1

Sohooo,

hier kommt der 1. Teil des 11. Kaps. Sry, dass es solange gedauert hat und ich freu mich wie immer über jedes Review. Der 2. Teil wird die Tage folgen…

Auf Leben und Tod?

"Na aber so schnell hattest du doch etwa nicht vor das Zeitliche zu segnen?" meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er am wenigsten erwartet hätte.

"Na eigentlich schon, aber du meldest dich gerade richtig und nun red nicht so lange sonst kannst du mich nachher vom Boden aufkratzen, sondern zeig mir lieber wie ich mich verwandeln kann!" anwortete Harry seiner Animagusgestalt, dem Raben in Gedanken, wobei er etwas panisch hinzufügte, als er gen Boden sah: "Aber mach schnell!"

Auf diese Worte erschien neben ihm ein leichter Nebel in Gestalt eines überdimensionalen Rabens. Dieser sah ihn an und sendete ihm per Gedanken, was er zu tun hatte. Nämlich einfach sich die fertige Animagusgestalt vor seinem inneren Auge vorstellen und der Rest ginge dann wie von selbst.

Er stellte sich den Raben mit jeder Einzelheit vor. Er konnte die feinen Härchen der Federn auf den ausladenden Schwingen sehen. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte er wie schmerzhaft seine Arme zu Flügeln wurden, sich seine Fingern verlängerten, seine Beine sich verkürzten und aus seinem Hinterteil sie Schwanzfedern wuchsen. Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte bemerkte er nicht, wie die Rabenwolke langsam in ihn schwebte und ihn ausfüllte. Der Fremde in der Adlerform hielt in seinen Scheinangriffen ein und sah in der Luft gleitend vergnügt der Animagustransformation zu.

Nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, öffnete er seine Augen und was er sah, das lies ihn stocken. Er war noch ungefähr noch 100 Meter vom Boden entfernt und so kurz vor dem Aufprall. Diese Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, bis ihm sein Animagus, der anscheinend allgegenwärtig ist, einbläute, dass er einfach nur die Flügel ausstrecken und sie in den Wind stellen müsse, dann würde er von ganz alleine das Fliegen lernen. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und fing so gerade noch den Fall ab. Mit einem neuen befreienden Gefühl dreht er noch ein paar Runden, um im Umgang mit seinen Schwingen Sicherheit zu gewinnen, bevor er begann mit seinem Gegenüber lauernd im Kreis zu gleiten. Man könnte meinen die Luft begann zu flimmern vor Spannung. Gestochen grüne Augen trafen auf scharfe Braune. Keiner lies den Anderen aus der Sicht kommen. Nein, sie registrierten jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Gegners und Beide waren fest entschlossen aus dem Kampf den Sieg davonzutragen. Harry, wenn er jetzt in Menschenform gewesen wäre, hätte es einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt, so jedoch fühlte er nur den Wind durch seine Federn brausen. Nach weiteren zwei Minuten fasste Harry einen Beschluss und griff an.

Hermine und Elisabeth stand wie geschockt da. Der Fremde hatte Harry zu einem Kampf um sein eigenes Haus herausgefordert.

Aus heiterem Himmel tat sich die Erde auf und man konnte tief unten eine Insel sehen, auf die Harry unaufhaltsam hinab fiel. Währenddessen hatte sich sein Gegner in einen Adler verwandelt und flog auf den Schwarzhaarigen Scheinangriffe. Die Mädchen konnten ihre Augen nicht von der Szenerie abwenden, dass sie nicht wie angenommen mit Harry fielen, sondern noch auf dem Gelände von Potter Manor standen und ihren Freund und Bruder nur durch eine art Fenster betrachteten. Langsam begriffen sie die Situation. Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie fing unkontrolliert an zu zittern, während langsam Harrys Namen seinen Weg über ihre von Tränen feuchten Lippen fand. Auch ihre – im Geiste - Schwester litt unter Todesangst um ihren Bruder, beschloss sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, da sie für ihre mittlerweile gute Freundin stark bleiben wollte. Eben deren Beine gaben nach, dem willkürlichen Zittern nicht mehr standhaltend und sie fiel auf die Knie, wo sie dann von Elisabeth in die Arme genommen wurde. Sie sah weiter dem fallenden Harry zu und die bemerkte die Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht, die ihr die Brust noch mehr zuzog.

Doch dann riss seine Robe am Rücken auf und es wuchsen schwarze Flügel daraus hervor. Bis sie realisiert hatte, was da mit ihrem Freund geschah, sah sie einen übergroßen Raben vor sich. Einen Rabenfürst um genauer zu sein, der seine Größe beliebig verändern konnte.

Der Adler und der Rabe waren mittlerweile ineinander verkeilt. Sie versuchten verbittert sich gegenseitig die Schwingen zu zerfetzen, dass der Andere kampfunfähig wäre. Während die beiden Vögel sich vergeblich bemühten den Anderen zu verletzten, sah man nur immer wieder weiße Federn von dem Seeadler und schwarze vom Raben umherfliegen. Jedoch bemerkte keiner der Kämpfenden, dass sie unterdessen die Höhe der Baumwipfel erreicht haben. Als sie die Tatsache wahrnahmen, jeden Augenblick durch das Geäst zu stürzen, war es bereits zu spät. Man hörte Splittern und Krachen und zwischendurch einen spitzen Schrei, wenn sich wieder ein Ast durch das Federkleid bohrte und eine tiefe Wunde hinterlies.

Harry sah nur noch grüne und braune Schlieren vor seinen Augen vorbeiziehen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er glaubte etwas zu erkennen, hatte er sich schon wieder ein paar Mal um seine eigene Achse gedreht. Er hatte Schmerzen. Schmerzen, die ihm fast den Verstand raubten. Diese Schmerzen waren zu Anfang des Kampfes noch erträglich gewesen, jedoch je mehr Federn er verloren hatte, desto mehr hatte er jede einzelne Wurzel eben dieser gespürt. Aber jetzt war die Tortur schier unerträglich. Er hatte sich wieder zurückverwandelt, da ihm die Kraft fehlte sich weiter in seiner Animagusform zu halten. Und jetzt fiel er wie ihm schien durch eine endlose grüne Schlucht, die ihn verschlingen will. Dann und wann traf ihn ein Arm der grünen Ungeheuer und stubste ihn so fest an, dass er die Quelle der Schmerzen nicht mehr lokalisieren konnte. Die Arme und Hände, die ihn bremsten schienen ihm höhnisch zuzulachen: „Vertrau uns, wir werden dich auffangen." Doch dem war nicht so. Sie gaben immer wieder nach, bis ihn der Boden der Tatsachen einholte und er schwer keuchend auf dem – zu seinem Glück bemoosten - Waldboden aufkam.

Wenige Zehntelsekunden nach seinem Aufprall hörte man seinen Gegner nicht weniger hart auf dem Moosteppich aufschlagen.

Die erhoffte rettende Ohnmacht kam nicht, stattdessen versuchte er seine beiden Arme nach vorne zu bewegen, um sich etwas aufzustützen. Dies gelang ihm jedoch nur mit dem Linken, denn den Rechten spürte er überhaupt nicht mehr. Er nahm von der Schulter her nur einen stechenden Schmerz wahr und spürte etwas warmes an seinem Hals herunter laufen.

Seinem Gegenspieler ging es jedoch nicht recht viel besser. Er öffnete seine Augen, sah in grüne kampflustige Augen und stöhnte mehr als er sprach: „Du bist wirklich gut. Ich denke ich kann dir getrost Potter Manor mit all seinen Geheimnissen überlassen, Erbe Gryffindors."

„Ich dachte das Duell geht bis einer von uns ins Gras beißt?", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ja das habe ich gesagt, jedoch war das nie wörtlich zu verstehen, denn ich wollte durch diese Aussage die ganze Sache etwas interessanter machen."

To be continued…

HGP


	12. Chapter 12

Hi,

da in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder Reviews eintrudeln bei mir habe ich mich letztendlich entschlossen weiterzuschreiben, was aber im Moment etwas schwer ist, da ich mitten im Umzug bin. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit (wenn ich kein Internet in der neuen Wohnung habe) die Muse zum Schreiben finden.

Axo btw. VIELEN DANK an alle Reviewer^^

Grüßle Mastersound200 aka Harry Granger-Potter

PS: Iwie komisch nach so langer Zeit wieder zu schreiben


End file.
